Arcee, Jack and Airachnid
by shockcomics
Summary: Jack is slowly becoming a prime as his love for Arcee is challenged by Airachnid. Prime is slowly falling for June and she for Prime. Airachnid is luring Jack into her web and Megatron is pushing for Final war, as Starscream is plotting a new era of Decepticons and wishes for revenge upon all who have wronged him. the devastation has begun.
1. Chapter 1

Arcee, Jack and Airachnid Pt.1

Jack and Arcee head through the spacebridge and into the canyons. With a clear and simple assignment of testing her upgraded scanners thanks to Ratchet of course.

"What happen to June and Jack will not happen again on my watch." Thought Arcee to herself.

She look down at Jack with the look a human gives a little baby kitten or puppy, but with a degree of respect as well. For this little human although small has come in useful and assists the autobots in their battles.

Even knowing that they have their limitations and are placed in mortal danger, they still try and sometimes do help, even when it comes in conflict with self preservation. Something any cybertronian could come to respect, seeing it is very similar to them as well.

Arcee picks up a Data chip to lock onto once in the Rockies. she thinks " how many times has Jack actually come in handy and placed himself in mortal danger ever since I have been assigned to him?"

She glances at him. Jack notices that she is quiet while preparing for the practice. It's nothing new for her to be silent while working. Nothing new for any autobot in fact.

"but I can't shake that she is thinking about me." He recalls his encounter with Airacnid not but a few days ago. "that spider predacon, psycho." He quickly puts the situation and Arcee in the same thought, and then reads her limited facial expressions. And glances at her optics, trying to read him like human eyes. He walks with her to the now open spacebridge.

"Arcee…" he says to her, then stopping himself.

Glancing down at Jack, at this moment she recognizes her friend looking at her and then changing his glance to stare into the spacebridge. "yes jack, what is it?" she asked calmly yet sternly.

"never mind, I'll ask you when we get to the other side." He tried to say confidently. Mimicking the controlled posture of optomis, he started to catch himself doing this more at work and at school. (Wisdom is not easily obtained but has to be earned.) The words Prime told him have caused a change in his own understanding of becoming not only a man, but also a respected man. A prime, or at least close to a prime. "scrap" he thought. "I really do need to talk to her on more than just one topic don't i."

Arcee looked at him, noticing his tone, observing his pulse and posture. The gentler breathing pattern he had, as well as his clenched fist. "sure thing Jack." She responded assuring them both.

Arcee thought, "Looks like I'm not the only one with a scrap load of processing at the moment."

They both step through the bridge. Leaving the others back at base. June glancing at Primes optics, since she is standing on scaffolding she has that opportunity right now. Watching him process data and observing readings while he searches for high energon readings. Or spikes of decepticon activity.

June talks softly to Prime. "am I the only one that notices that Arcee and Jack are behaving like a couple?"

Prime stops for a brief second and glances at June with his calm and collected observation of her tone, posture and expression. Taking into account of what couple means on cybertron and what the meaning (couple) can have in many forms here on earth.

Ratchet glances quickly at June.

Miko looks at June quickly and says to Bulkhead, "oh this is going to be good." Bulkhead turns his whole body in excitement. "you're telling me, no one has said something like that to Prime as far as I been around."

Prime speaks to June. "Jack and Arcee are merely performing a necessary practice of her upgrade."

June asks. "Jack has been behaving slightly different to Arcee than to the others. He treats you like a role model, treats everyone like friends. But around Arcee-"

Prime not one for these sorts of conversations, nods in understanding. This development had not escaped his observation. but honestly wasn't something that was calling for his immediate attention. But now that June Darby was knowledgeable of the autobots existence, the situation honestly has changed a little.

Optimus spoke to June while continuing his work. "I understand your concern, as well as the observation. But understand that Arcee and Jack have a free will and are always meant to make their own choices. I can speak to Arcee and discover what she is processing when they return. But I would not be able to change her conclusion or choice. But merely I would be able to warn her of the already clearly prevalent facts."

June takes a pause thinking. Slightly enamored with the giant robot talking to her. Maybe it was the fact that he is a leader. Or his commanding presence or voice. Or simply that Jack is looking up to him as a role model. But she knows he will keep his word. And she is seeing that this sort of talk is not his cup of energon.

She calmly replies, "thank you Optimus Prime. I'm still trying to get use to the fact that all this is going on. And that you Autobots are real." She reaches out and places her hand on Optimus primes head.

Prime stops for a brief second then continues working. calmly saying, "I suggest you speak to Jack as well, if you wish for a peaceful and mutually understanding conclusion."

June pulls back her hand slowly still looking at prime slightly entertained with the fact that he is keeping his emotions inside, or if he is simply designed this way. Then comes to a conclusion that he has to have a personality. Then remembers of what is going on. Airachnid was going to kill her, or at the least hurt her real bad. And she has a lot to process. She sighs.

June asks upfront, "Prime, do team mates develop emotions for each other when saving one another and fighting alongside each other as partners? It's only a logical outcome right?"

Prime now looks again to June. He stands now finished with his scans and can see that there is no immediate mission to send any of his team off to. He puts his hand out to her to walk onto, and speaks. "Miss Darby, it would seem that you have more concerns than one. Much I admit has happen to you in the span of a few days."

June replies sarcastically, " that's a light way of putting it. My son lied to me for months, I got kidnapped, hanged from 30 stories by a giant spider, my life threatened by that spider, giant robots are working with my son and his friends, Arcee is possibly in a relationship with Jack, I can keep on going for hours."

She walked upon his hand and Prime spoke to her calmly, "June, perhaps we should talk, you seem to be overwhelmed with the recent developments. I understand your worries, and you have a right to react in this manner. I offer you my consult, as well as the other Autobots would. We are your friends Miss Darby."

Prime places her on his shoulder and June sits and gains a grip to the side of his helm. Calmly states, "thank you prime. Let's talk." And they walk off outside the base to place her mind at a much needed ease.

The other Autobots can't believe what they just saw. But really no one ever saw prime do that before. But really was it so hard to believe that he would not show concern to a team mate's mother. The Autobots are guests on this planet, and must not disrupt the humans too much. So they can see that Prime is doing what a leader should do. Help those in need. No matter how small or large the worries.

Miko brakes the silence. "I think jack is going to be in major trouble when he gets back."

Bulkhead reacts. "Pretty sure the same goes for Arcee as well."

Jack springs into a fast jog to as far as he can go to place the tracking device behind some bolders and hides himself. Thinking "now this is what I needed to clear my head. Some action with… scrap. And here I go again."

A loud thud of metal lands 12 feet away from jack stating its arrival. "Found you jack." Said Arcee. "looks like everything is working top notch."

Jack comes out with the tracker and looks at Arcee in all her powerful presence. That sleek and shiny body armor she has. Be blue glowing eyes. Standing in the sun light and in this environment, it made Jack smile knowing that he came into some use for her today.

Arcee observed Jack coming from the rocks, noting that he wanted to speak to her about something. She was slightly pleased with the fact that he came to help her today. She would not have been able to get such a good test of her tracking systems in small narrow areas like this craves.

She picked him up and jump out of the caverns wall to wall, landing top a mountain ledge. Taking this opportunity to put jack on the spot asking him the question, that admittedly had been eating away at her servos slightly. "So what is the big question you had for me Jack?"

Instantly he looks into her optics, he sees her light blue face, her lips, her sleek shin and cheeks. "She's not a machine; she's a sentient living being. A person….." he tells himself.

"jack?" Arcee asks, noticing he has gone instantly quiet. She continued "What's going on Jack? Had Airachnid harmed you in some way last week? You haven't been the same since then."

Jack bit his lip and thought, "I am not going to have another chance like this any time soon." He placed his hand gently on her cheek and leaned in quickly, seizing the chance; he stopped within close to two inches only to say softly to her,

"please don't hate me for this Arcee. I'm sorry." And kissed her.

Slowly after what seemed to Arcee an eternity, but was really 10 seconds, Jack pulled away from her. Arcee had wide open optics, not only had this human just stolen a kiss from her, but he was actually bold enough to do it. Had he not saved her life before she would be cross with him. Was this the trouble that was causing him discomfort before? Well at least the worst of it was over and now she could speak with him about this and set him straight. "bold little human." Thought Arcee.

Jack still holding on to her cheek, she was about to take him gently and set him down. When he threw another curve ball at her.

"Arcee, I'm starting to fall in love with you." Not braking eye to optic contact.

Ok, now Arcee had a mouth hanging open. She didn't have that much of a shock from this. She was surprised that is to be certain. But this hadn't come unexpectedly. She was just caught off guard, wasn't ready for it so suddenly.

Arcee closed both her mouth and optics and turned down with a light soft laugh. And stated the obvious fact. "yeah, I can see that you really did mean that we need to talk. I think your right; we REALLY need to talk Jack."

His face and spirit slowly hurt as he heard her tone when she said it like that. He wasn't going to lose this chance. He wanted to at least have a chance with her. No matter how impossible. So he placed his hand on her shoulder to lean his body slightly to gain a better look at her. He continued.

"Arcee, don't think that I haven't considered my options before telling you this. I really want you to know that its not just passion. I know we are different. And yes it could work. Humans are resilient and—"

Arcee cut him off. "jack stop it. I haven't even said anything. Not really."

Jack was at a standstill. Arcee gently took him off her shoulder and placed him down upon a huge bolder, "better for him to be at eye level right now" she figured. "this is not going to be easy." She pondered.

Jack held her finger as she placed him down. "Arcee?" He said softly

Arcee: "ok, look jack, I know that emotions can build up and develop from working alongside one another. And yeah, you and I have been getting close because of the things we have gone through in the past few months. I'm not going to deny that nor am I going to even begin to take that away from you."

Jack: "so then?..."

Arcee: "hold on Jack, I'm getting to it. This isn't exactly the easiest thing ever. Really quite the opposite really."

Jack: "no Arcee, I really need to tell you something else."

She shuts her mouth and thinks, "scrap, what more could this little guy toss at me to make my servos jump again?"

Jack: "when you saved me and my mom, I realized something that day. I wasn't that useful to you. So to have a human like me at your side would be pointless, I get that. So I am going to change it."

Arcee was slightly surprised yet again. Her brow rose up, "just how are you going to change that jack?" she slightly laughed at the youth's persistence. He couldn't be serious. Then she stopped and thought, "He has placed himself in danger before and rose to help others without a second thought. Like a prime." She had to hear this, it sounded like a well thought out plan rather than an emotional outburst.

Jack. "I am going to talk to Optimus and let him know that it is my choice. My free will, to have a weapon to my size, so that I could defend others and myself when the decepticons show. They know I am on your team, and when I am visible I'm a target, it's all logical. You can figure out the rest I imagine."

Arcee: "or I can just put you back home and kick you out of the base." She remarked.

Jack: "and then the Cons will kidnap me, and hold me hostage."

She shudders at the thought of loosing another partner. She looked into his eyes, he was determined for this. He was determined to have her. Nobody has ever really been this determined to get a sparkmate. It's not like he couldn't just get another girlfriend of his own species.

Arcee: "jack, you could find a girlfriend. A human."

Jack, he leaned in close to her. Close enough to kiss. Softly he said, "I want you Arcee. I loved you. I want you."

She looked down slightly overwhelmed with all this data. She admits to herself that in fact the thought has crossed her mind and she is guilty of that. But he's not going to win that easy.

Arcee. "ok ok slow down there jack. I want to tell you that yes, I have thought about this,"

Jack: "you have?"

Arcee, "yes. And I came to a previous conclusion before, and I sort of wrote it off and dismissed the thought before. I didn't think it was necessary. But I can see that it is going to be necessary. So here it is."

Jacks eyes lit up like a spark. Arcee smiled at this expression.

Arcee. "Were going to try this out, I value you jack, so we will talk to Prime and June about this. It's not going to be easy, but it's our choice and we can do this. But remember, if it's not going to be working out, you can't pursue something that's not working. deal?"

This is it. This is real, this is happening. All that he wanted was her. He wasn't going to lose this chance. The opening he was waiting for.

Jack looked at her. Confidently said to her. "I'm going to do whatever it takes. I won't lose you."

He leaned it to kiss her. She didn't pull away from his advancement. "what did I get myself into." She thought to herself.

High above the ridges of the mountain. Hidden in the shadows sits Airachnid and the decepticon breakdown. They had just arrived moments ago to obtain the old tech device that can control magnetics. But due to their combat they had destroyed it and it was beyond repair. But that's when they had noticed loud metal sounds of jumping. And thusly, they had observed, and heard all of Arcee's and Jack's conversation.

Airachnid. "interesting. So Arcee has a little human boyfriend."

Breakdown. "how humiliating."

Airachnid. "shut your rusty mouth."

He glances at her.

Airachnid. "a opportunity is still an opportunity."

Breakdown. "look, we have pretty much destroyed the device we looked for. But we can still get a little consolation prise."

Airachnid. "no, you keep your hands off Arcee, she and her little toy are mine."

**Thats part 1 for you guys. please let me know what you think and review it and weather or not i should continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

This story is fan fiction. I do not lay claim to any of the characters. Nor do I have any rights to the characters.

**Not much time has passed. And Arcee along with jack has not yet spoken about their major choice yet. **

…..

Outside of the Autobot base, Optimus Prime and June Darby walk amongst the Nevada mountain range discussing all that has transpired. Prime conducting himself as a leader should be expected to. With attention and care to her delicate state. With his current understanding he knows that humans are based mostly of emotion.

Which is understanding as to their short life span. Thusly he knows that his words are to be chosen wisely as to not toss her into a misunderstanding or rage.

Prime: "so what is on your mind firstly miss. Darby? Remember that I am always here to help you."

June. " Optimus, you don't have to be so formal with me. Call me June. I haven't known you long, but from the way things are looking, I would like to be called June by you if that's alright."

Prime, in understanding, compensates and nods. She needs comfort at the moment, and its best to crush a possible future problem in its first stages rather than letting it fester and hurt in the future. And this delicat woman shouldn't have to hurt. Her son is working with the Autobots. She should be proud, but has all the right in the world to feel any way she sees fit.

But one thing is always crossing his mind, "she is so small, and fragile. Yet is trying to comprehend so much right now. I really should help her. As I did her son." He glances at her small figure in the sunlight. As the wind of the Nevada desert passes thorough the dusk sky. The clouds and mountainous regious seem as if the grait Primus had left this planet alone to forge a life of its own.

Prime looks upon June as she brushes her long silk like hair away from her face as she looks forth into the setting sun. And June glances up and notices Optimus Prime standing at her side, like a towering colossus of honor. Just like the history books she use to read of how Romans had their legends. Here stands a true towering figure of honor. She thinks to herself. "What's on his mind? Is he this worried about someone so small? Heck he could just step on me and… no, come on June. He's, or, they are not all like that."

Primes head shifts and looks out to the world of which June was looking moments ago. Thusly June breaks the silence that between them. "I was so scared Prime."

Optimus: " Of what June?"

June looked down and hugged herself, remembering the webbing she was cocooned into. She spoke softly. "Airachnid, I was horrified that she was going to, I thought that. . . how do you deal with knowing that the creature that wanted to kill you is still out there, alive and well. After they had caused you so much horror. Prime, I wake up countless times at night wondering if she is out there or inside my room. I'm scared. I want to live. Not only this, I fear that she will hurt my son, or use him to get to me. but I don't understand how he can be so young, and much braver than me. look at me, being the adult, fearing every moment of my life, I even think right now that you are going to crush me. and you're the good robots. Optimus, I think that I am traumatized. That creature took something from me, my peace of mind. My sense of security. I want my life back."

Optimus Prime felt something shift inside him. No Autobot ever opens up this much to anyone. Nor are they able to really feel like the humans are able to. He thought to himself of the days he fights on the battle field and combats to the death. He recalls moments of fear. But nothing like this that June is showing him right now.

Prime speaks to her in a soft deep voice, as he kneels down to her like Orion himself came down from the stars to comfort her. "dear June, you have no reason to fear for your life. I have heard your worry and I can promise you, no harm will come to you for as long as I spark gives me life. And for as long as energon flows through my body, I will protect you."

She look upon Prime as he gently lifted her chin up to face him, and ever so softly wiped the right side of her cheek of tears. And then the other.

June. " Thank you Optimus. That means a lot to me right now."

Prime sat down next to June as they observed the desert of Nevada from a side of a mountain at this time with the sun hitting the peak of beauty now.

Prime spoke to her now with a voice of understanding now. "June, your son is brave now because he is growing. In the time I have known him he has matured from a young man, into a man who deserves to be respected. I trust him and the choices he makes."

June smiled and looked down. "Optimus, he is brave because he is around you. I really doubt that he would be like this without you. When my son was just running around and looking for a man he wanted to be. I did my best as a single mother. But then you took him under your wings. Prime, look at what you have done to my son."

Optimus was looking out to the desert and glanced at just again when something in his servos told him not to. He found himself looking at a glorious work of art. June Darby was looking upon him standing alongside him and placed her hand on his thigh armor. She spoke with a smile to him. "thank you Prime for helping my son become a better man."

Prime still keeping his composure. He has seen glorious things on other planets and amazing space creatures before. So this was easy for him to not miss a beat in reacting to June.

Optimus. "It was not I alone June. But I accept your complement. Now then, what of Arcee and Jack?"

June didn't miss a beat. As if she had thought of this already, and was ready to give her total wrath to the motorcycle that has placed her son into countless dangers.

Her words hard and logical. "I think that it would be best if jack and Arcee spend some time apart."

Prime looks at just a little hurt. And found himself surprised that he was able to feel hurt by such a small woman. But all the same he felt his spark stun a little from her cold words. It is Arcee's choice and Jacks decision if they want to be together. Others have no right to force anyone apart. Sparkmates are to be respected and simply accepted.

But, however, he has to remember that this is jacks mother. This is her choice, and her son. And this is earth. And they like every species have their own customs. The Autobots cannot interfere by force in any way.

June notices Prime lower his shoulders and head moments after June said that. She sighs and looks down. Quickly looks up to the Titan. She places her hand on her chest feeling her heart beat rise. "why?" she wonders to herself. The reason unclear but she knew what had to be said to mend this feeling. She wasn't going to hurt herself or Prime right now. He helped her right now. She was not going to hurt the one who had done so much for Jack and her as well right now.

June. "But not forever Prime. I just want them to think about things. If this is what they want. At the least we have to talk to them."

Prime hearing this felt confident again. For some reason found himself thinking. "Thank you June."

And then the words came from Optimus Prime. "Agreed June. That is for certain."

June nods in agreement and Prime rises to his feet. She wonders to herself. "Hay big guy, have you ever had a woman in your life to calm that testosterone down a little?" suddenly she froze and blushed a little. Just what the heck is she thinking? First wanting to take Arcee from jack and then hypocritically thinking like this? No, she has to be the first example of logic to her son. She will save her son from danger. Prime will speak to Arcee, and she will speak to jack. Logic will win this dangerous dance over the fire.

The sun had set at this moment. The two of them walk off. Prime kneels down to June, and offers his hand to her. She walks aboard him, and looks him into his optics. Prime brakes character for a moment and smiles at the little alien woman. And she to him. Then resting her on his shoulder.

Yup, this is going to be a hard talk to have.

Airachnid lurked through the woods, over fallen trees and through the dense fog. Her Illuminated highlights are seen by a couple committing the act of loving one another.

As the woman is sitting up and looks in the distance seeing two purple eyes flaring at them from the distance.

The woman is petrified in fear and observes the creature coming closer to them slowly. The woman starts panting in fear as the man forces the girl to dismount and grabs his clothing and the woman's hand, and they begin to run franticly away.

Airachnid rises above where the two humans where consummating there love outside there make shift camp site.

She perches down and picks up a left behind braw and men's underwear. Observing them slightly in curiosity not able to figure out why a underwear is necessary seeing as cybertronians use armor and such things of practical use. Then observing the sleeping bags and left over camp fire and rummages through the left behind camping items.

Sticking true to her scavenging nature she makes use of the sleeping bag and left over equipment. Some of the tools will come in use for her possible future needed repairs. But the sleeping bags will like in handy should she need a pillow.

Thusly she continued down the path she was on. Stopping over the edge of the mountain, illuminated by moon light lurking over the city and a grin came across her steel chrome shiny face. Her seductive lips, and sharp vampire teeth. Hissing she spoke to herself, "My Jack."

…..

The powerful sound of Arcee's spark roard through the Nevada desert and Jack held on tight to her.

Arcee thought to herself. " Well girl, what have you done. Let a little guy like this win a chance with you. Well on the plus side you got the fact that your not the size of Prime. Wouldn't that be a interesting pairing." Then she found herself chuckle softly out load and Jack herd her.

Jack. "something on your mind Arcee?"

Arcee. "Nothing really Jack. Just entertaining a thought. But on a different not, I wanted to tell you that I don't want you getting any dangerous weapons from Ratchet. It's not like you're going to be joining us on any missions."

Jack replied sternly. "No Arcee, your misunderstanding. It's so that I can defend those I care about."

They arrive at the Autobot base.

Arcee transforms and jack stands next to the beauty standing next to him. Although he notices that even though she said they would try this and be together. It still somehow feels distant in a way. Like shes reserving herself.

With Jack looking upon her, Arcee looks down to him and keeps her composure. And takes note of the worried complexion he possessed on his face. That's the benefit of having a human next to you she guessed. You learn to read emotions and it's hard for them to keep a secret. She kneeled down to him and placed her hand on his back.

Arcee. "hay jack, let's not expose anything just yet alright. I still need some time to process this all through my circuits'. Do this one thing for me, alright Partner?"

He knew something was off. And he sensed her reserving herself. That distance. "the good thing about being human is that I can sense when something isn't right." Thought jack. But he wasn't going to lose things now. and he was going to give her the space she needed. "you can't force a relationship with anyone he thought."

Jack. Spoke as he stepped to the side and held her hand with both of his. "take your time Arcee. I want you to be sure of this. Not because I threw myself at you. I want you to know that I only did that because I wanted to get the point across of how much I want you. Of what you mean to me."

Arcee thought to herself. "stop sending pulsations of shock through my wiring you little energizer bunny." But calmly stated. "thank you for understanding jack. This is new to me, I don't usually go out looking for a human who loves me."

They share a glance at each other and step inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not claim any right to the characters in this story.**

**This is a fan made story.**

Please review

And help support this story.

With your support I will keep writing it. I enjoy the creative process and sort of want to see how long I can keep on writing this story out.

Thank you.

Airachnid scurries down the neighborhood;

the night sky filled with stars, and fully lit up moon hitting her smooth form. Insect like actions are engrossing her movements.

She might be large but no matter how you look at it, she is a predator. She knows how to stay out of sight. She has a clear goal. Take Jack from Arcee. The pleasure she gets out of seeing others terrified of her is unmistakably sexual gratification. No one has dared stand up to her like Arcee before.

The knowledge that she can crush Arcee is prevalent. However the joy of seeing her squirm is a trophy within its own right. And to kill her just yet is going to take the fun away. However, once all her hope is destroyed, and will to live and fight has vanished. Then she will grant her wish for death.

"there it is, your home my Jack." She hisses to herself whilst approaching the home he lives in with his mother. The poor woman who fears Airachnid like death. And that knowledge sends gratifying pleasure up her spine.

She wonders to herself, "where are you my jack, which room is yours?" she sleeks around the house looking room to room. Soon she discovers that the house is empty and that there are no inhabitants. Other than a annoying barking dog.

However, she notices a room containing posters of performers and video games. "This is the one." She gently sighs. Rises herself to the rooftop of the home and gently opens the window, ever so carefully to start sticking her hands in there and look around. "what does my Jack like to do?"

She notices small pieces of paper with numbers on them. She takes it quickly like a spider grabbing a fly, and starts to investigate. Now relies that they are pay stubs. She slightly laughs at the pittance he is getting paid. Then remembers that she is nothing more than a scavenger and in fact was going to rummage through there garbage cans, … obviously now she will not.

Her hand extends with a hissing sound,. "I have no place to judge him on this." Places the pay stub back.

Picking up another piece of paper, "so that's your work location." Glancing at the address. Now she knows where to grab him.

She picks up his used pair of pants and sniffs them. His scent is now in her data banks. Her flair like eyes glow bright purple with a slight hum to them in sound.

The hunt is on. "now, let's play a game MY Jack." She smiles and exposes her teeth. Now closing the window and vanishing into the night.

…..

THE AUTOBOT BASE.

Arcee has been trying to keep her actions as normal as possible throughout the day. And yet she has noticed June glancing at her and giving her cold looks and blank stares. "Would you just scrapping tell me what your problem is!" thought Arcee to herself. But remembering June is still new to the bots. So she has to forgive June for the stares. Those looks couldn't possible me meant for her.

Bumblebee approaches Arcee and gestures to her to come over to Blockhead and himself. "Sure thing Bee. What seems to be the problem? Something I can help out with?" she stated with a calm soldier like tone.

Bumblebee. " Not really, we sort of wanted to give you a little bit of a heads up, so you could get a little bit of a chance to defend yourself."

Arcee, "What are you guys talking about? Someone after me? is it a CON?" proclaiming in a stern and prepared notion. Always ready for a fight.

Blockhead. "No Cee. It's Prime."

Arcee slightly shocked, and wondering at first, "Is he going to test me in some way? Did I do something? Is he pissed off?"

Then she asked them both. "What's this all about?"

Bumblebee. "Well, it's about you."

Arcee, "I have been a good Autobot my whole life. Always standing for the right reasons. What could Prime be angry with me about."

Blockhead. "calm down Arcee, you're not giving us a chance to say this. Its not easy to say this stuff you know."

Arcee thinks to herself in a bit of a shock. "No. no no no no, this cant be happening. I have been careful. They can't have known. Has Jack been speaking to Miko or Bumblebee? He must have shared his dream desires about me to Rafael."

Bumblebee. "Optimus wants to talk to you about Jack. And we want to give you a heads up so you can be ready for the conversation. That's all. We don't know anything more than that."

Arcee. "who told you?"

Blockhead. "no offence but its easy to see and figure out once word is out that prime wants to talk to you. We only know he wanted to talk to you because he said so him self while talking to June."

Arcee was shocked. She thought. "June? Oh this isn't good. This literally could not have come at a worse time. I cant deny things now, and I cant really spin things in a different point of view. Ok, I can hope that Prime will ask indirect questions….. ok he's not going to do that. he's always been a straight foreword bot. ok. I will be ready."

She speaks out to them. "Thanks you two. I owe you both one each."

Bumblebee. "Any time Arcee. You're my family, so it's on the house." Offers thumbs up.

Blockhead. "you owe me a good sparing secession Arcee."

She nods and walks back to the terminal, June is no longer in her point of view. "now where the scrap has she gone off to?" wonders Arcee.

…

Jack is in a different location of the base speaking with Ratchet alone. He had requested to speak with him in isolation so that no one could interfere with this conversation. Ratchet was glad to speak to him in this manner. So far things have not been going exactly how Jack had been wishing for. His first obstacle.

Jack. "Don't take this from me please Ratchet."

Ratchet. "I'm sorry Jack. But what you are asking me to do is make you even more of a target to the desipticons. As of now they will only attack you when your desirable. And your asking me to weaponise you. Do you have any idea what they will do to you when you fire upon them?"

Jack looks at him with clenched fists and narrow eyes. He ponders. "you will not take this from me. I will not let you. You're not going to stand in my way. I will not compromise, I will not bend, I will not brake, I will not lose, I will not stop. My will is my own."

Jack speaks to Ratchet. "this is what I want Ratchet. This is my choice and my desire. You can help me or I will find another way. Without you."

Ratchet. "if you do it your own way you will get hurt."

Jack. "then stand at my side my friend."

Ratchet looks at him with wide optics. Surprised, he thinks to himself. "what did you say? Your tone and speech pattern is that of your own choice. But the way you say it is like….."

Ratchet. "Alright Jack. I will create something for you. Perhaps even a minor shield can be set to fit you. The weapons and everything will have to be re worked to properly accommodate you. I just want you to know that i will count you as a fellow Autobot now. And us Autobots wage our battle to defeat the evil forces of the decepticons."

Jack. "Trust me Ratchet. What I am doing this all for is not to be selfish. With me, there is more than meets the eye. I do this for all the ones that I love. My mother, my friends, you, Prime, Bumblebee. Everyone. Even Arcee and Blockhead. I am more."

Ratchet nods and smiles.

However, around the corner, panting hard. Her face buried in her palms.

June, poor June. Her soul and spirit are crushed. She was wishing, dreaming of having a peaceful conversation. To have her son listen to reason about his emotional connection to Arcee. To be able to simply talk logically.

But now she understands. His wish is to fight along side the Autobots, against goliaths and titans. Where boulders are crushed to dust beneath their feet, explosions can destroy buildings, and evil is watching over you. Where there is nothing for you to do. Her son wishes to go their.

No.

"I cant let this happen." Thinks June.

"I won't." She dries her tears and gathers her inner motherly strength. She has to protect her one son. Her only son. She lost his father. Her mother has passed away, and she will not lose her only son. "Im going to protect you Jack. I'm sorry Optimus."

She walks into the visibility of Jack and Ratchet. She had fallowed those two instantly when her motherly instincts kicked in. she knows in her heart that it was the right thing to do. She will not let this happen.

Jack. "Oh scrap."

Ratchet. "good day miss Darby."

Jack. "hay mom, we just got through with –"

June. "can it Jack. I herd everything."

Jack. "you where listening in on us?"

June. "don't even try playing that card. Your in way deep this time. Lets go young man. Were going home and talking. About everything. I think its time for a life changing path."

Jack. "what? Mom really I think your—."

Within an instant June grabs his hand and starts storming out while tears run down her cheeks. She breaths heavely and sniffels. The Autobots see her moving rapidly and scan to make sure she is the real June. That she is. And they can tell that this is very serious.

Jack tries to speak to her and pull away. But the strength of a mother is unmatchable when she is defending her young. And at this moment. June believes that she is doing just that. there is no speaking to her now.

Just then she hears a warm, deep calming voice. One that reaches into her pshychee, one that calms her nerves for a brief moment.

Prime. "June. Please. I think you should consider your options before jumping to conclusions. Whatever it might be, I… we can help."

June's tears run even harder at those words. She thinks. "oh Prime. I know your intentions are that of goodness and honor. But I really think that you robots are the real problem. My son… my son.."

She speaks in high frequency of emotion and distress. All the autobots pick this up. Irrational and in need.

June. "I'm sorry Optimus. But we have to go. Goodbye."

And out they go. Quick and within the sound of the doorways opening and closing. Even if the Autobot Ratchet didn't want to open up the spacebridge he knows that it is not his place to trap a creature that wishes to go.

Prime looks down in defeat. He glances at the hand June was standing and sitting upon. He remembers the thigh armor she touched. And glances at his shoulder she was resting upon. All the words they spoke to each other not but moments ago.

He swore to protect her always. He made a promise. ….. "I have to try." He thinks to himself. "Tonight. I will."

Prime. "Transform." He changes. And speaks. "Ratchet, open the gates. I'm going to take a ride."

Ratchet. "yes Optimus."

Prime. "Arcee, transform and role out. We need to talk."

Arcee. "Transform."

She ponders to herself. "SCRAP. Thanks a lot June. I would have happily taken calm Prime over Pissed off prime. Jack, I hate to tell you this. But it's starting to look like it's not going to work."

The two role out into the night Nevada desert. For many miles they speak, as they head to the Darby's home.

….

**Part 4 is being worked on. It's coming next. **

**Please review and tell me how it's going. What you would like to see and what you think of the character accuracy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**THIS IS A FAN MADE STORY.**

**IT IS FOR ENJOYMENT AND NOTHING MORE.**

**WITH FAN SUPPORT I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY FOR AS LONG AS POSSIBLE. **

**YOUR REVIEWS ARE WHAT MAKE THIS POSSIBLE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT.**

Arcee and prime ride at a cruse speed whilst speaking to one another. Unspoken agreement amongst each other that they wish to give June enough time to cool down and have a bit more calmer head for once Prime and Arcee arrive uninvited. Needless to say that they both know that June sincearly wishes not to speak or see the Autobots at this time.

And what's worse is that Arcee knows that June really doesn't want to see her. After all, indirectly or directly, Arcee knows that she is a very large contributing problem to the current situation to jack.

However, is she really? All that Jack has done has really all been of his own accord. And nothing of real problematic issue. If anything he is in the development stages of becoming a real man. "A Prime." She thinks.

Arcee ponders. "Jack. I'm sorry your going through all this right now. The fact you want me right now, and I feel slightly responsible for you as a protector. Your really twisting my servos in a bunch with all this confession and trouble you brought upon me within the last 24 hours. …. But really I know you're going through your earth custom with a over protective mother."

Prime speaks to Arcee braking her train of thought. "Arcee, I know that you don't want to have this visit with me at the moment. However I want you to understand that we need to calm June down. Should she take Jack now and back away from the Autobots she will only be placing them selves into danger. They will have no protection from our enemies."

Arcee. "I agree totally Prime. Not only that but this will give a good chance to clear everything up with June and get rid of two birds with one stone as they say here on earth."

Prime. "You mean your closeness with Jack don't you Arcee."

She thinks to herself from primes statement. "Nice subtleness Optimus. You really know how to slam me on the spot."

Arcee. "In not so many words but yes, about my relationship with Jack."

Prime remains calm and is slightly entertained by her cold hard reaction, with her attempt at standing by her choice. He has noticed she is trying to be more professional as if to be on guard. Keeping her head focused as to know how to react and what to say before doing either one.

Prime. "So you have chosen him as your sparkmate?"

Arcee ponders at his statement. Considering the option even more so than before. She thinks, "Actually Optimus, I have been cold to Jack ever since he has shown his true feelings to me. I don't want him to be so attracted to me. he can have a normal girl of his size. How would even begin to work between him and I. how would we consummate? How would we produce a sparkling? What customs would we fallow, earth custom or cybertrons? I want him, I do love him even more after he had shown me how much he loves me. … by the all spark. .. .. I love how hard Jack is trying for me. and I am so cold to him."

Arcee speaks in a different tone now. calm and thoughtful. "Right now prime, we are trying to figure out how to make it work between us. I think I'm a bit big for him. But if he sees past that, and all things counted. Then yes, I would love to be his. And for Jack to be mine. For us to belong to each other."

Prime glad to hear that they are taking this one step at a time, and working out the technicalities first before jumping into anything. Arcee has always been a well focused bot. He also is well aware that she would be more than capable of protecting the one she loves. Once she takes down the walls she has built up to keep out those who would dare scale them to reach her love spark.

Prime. "I am glad you're doing this all with a clear mind Arcee. It's not easy for you I know. But if this is something that the both of you want. And it's mutual. Then I am proud of you both, may your spark and Jacks sole be as one to join the all spark."

Arcee. "Thank you for understanding prime. Now we just have to hope that June isn't going to take this the really wrong way. Even though I think she already has."

Prime. "June is acting the way any mother would to protect her young. And I will guide her through this troublesome time and her difficult emotional state."

What's this thinks Arcee. "What did prime just say? Now is there something YOU are not telling me Prime? Have you just maybe happen to take a liking to miss Darby?"

Arcee. "So. …. Uh…. Optimus."

Prime. "Yes Arcee." Oh grate here we go prime ponders.

Arcee. "Something you want to share with me prime?"

Prime responds calmly and collectively with confidence in his statement. Even though he feels that there is more to his words than he really means. And is able to see that Arcee thinks there is more than meets the eye.

Prime. "I made a promise to June. If she will need my help to protect her from danger, then as a loyal friend I will do so. Even if the danger is emotional. And right now I can tell that she needs me."

Arcee thinks to herself. "Just keep telling yourself that prime. I started out the same way. You'll get there."

Arcee speaks. "Whatever you say Prime."

They ride off into the city, heading closer and closer to Jack and June Darby. To their home, knowing that this is not going to be easy. But they have a mission to do right now. not a physically dangerous one. But they both know that a great deal rides on this right now.

….

Jack stands in the middle of the living room facing his mother. They have been arguing now for over half an hour. Her anger is clear and her rage is difficult for her to contain. He has never seen her like this. Then again she did hear that he wants to get Autobot weapons fit to his size and fight. But not in the autobot waged war against the decepticons. More rather should anything come along and hurt him or those he holds near his heart.

June has tears rolling down her cheeks and is panting difficulty. She knows what her son wants. And can see that there is almost nothing she can do to change his mind. And she is forcing herself to not fall into a fit of a emotional hurricane. She has to pull together and focus for this. This is a delicate situation. But what is a mother to do? Give blessing to fight giant robots? Hell no.

Jack. "mom your really looking at this in such a irrational way."

June, "oh really. Then what did I miss?"

Jack. "I keep telling you that it's not for fighting. If Ratchet gives me weapons I will be able to protect you. And my friends. It's my responsibility and the right thing to do."

June. "So when you fire on them. What do you think they will do? Stand there and let you shoot at them?"

Jack. "they will fire back upon me. Try to kill me. Hound me and try to make me fear them. But I don't. I'm strong enough to brake the grain apart mom."

June. "Jack, why are you doing this?"

Jack comes closer to June and speaks calmly. He has been calm this whole time. Not backing down, and believing and knowing in his heart that this is not just for himself. But for her as well. He will defend his mother as well, even if she doesn't understand this yet. He has to do this.

Jack. "I have to do what I feel is right."

June. "Jack you don't have to do anything like this."

Jack slightly turns his head to the side and smiles, closes his eyes and takes a breath. Looks back at his mother's face and speaks.

Jack. "No mom, I have to do this and….. I have to move out of this place."

June shocked at this statement raises her voice in a panic.

Jack. "Ratchet said that he would set up a place for me at the base a few days back. And Prime said he would look after me, and train me how to fight like he does. That he would guide me and be patient with me. I just need to focus and get my coordination right so I can take some time and learn from him."

June. "Jack please, listen to reason. Give yourself some time apart from these robots. Don't do this. A lot of people live with not doing something crazy."

Jack. "Mom, a lot of people live a normal life and don't have a choice when they are backed to a wall. I do have a choice."

June. "And for that you're willing to lose your life? To lose everything? Before when you would go and spend time with Arcee and once everything came out in the open I was able to understand you but now what you're doing I don't understand your reasons Jack."

Jack. "Mom."

June. "Even if you learn to fight like Prime and become what your wanting you still haven't become a Autobot. Why can't you see that Arcee is still a machine and you're a human being! Why cant you see that and change the way your thinking, everybody else can see this. YOUR NOT RIGHT FOR HER! YOUR NOT A MACHINE! YOU'RE A MAN!"

Jack angry and enraged now. she just said that to him. She's pushing him. He looks down and focuses. Prime…. Optimus Prime has taught him how to focus in times like this. He thus ponders to himself and looks for the reason and logic within him to keep control in a time like this. She, his mother. Will not stop him. And if necessary he will crush her spirit and make her see what he sees.

Jack. "Because you made me like this. Because I will not bend or brake. BECAUSE I'M NOT LIKE DAD! This is what you created. And I will not give up and change because of fear. "

June in fear now of what her son is going to walk into. She speaks with a shutter in her voice.

June. "Have you looked at the size of Prime, Megatron is bigger than him. Do you even think about what you're doing? You have seen them you know how dangerously strong they are. Its suicide what you're thinking. Even if you survive Arcee still can't give you a child. You can't win at this Jack."

Jack. "oh mom. I know you're scared and you're looking at the obstacles. And I know you see what I want in the end. But my will is my choice, and this is my own choice to make. I'm doing this for you. For my friends. And for the Autobots. And I can only hope that Arcee will return my love for her. And show me that all what I am doing isn't all for nothing. Or maybe I can just try and take everything life is going to throw at me. but in the end, hopefully I will still be standing. I love her mom. Please don't take her away from me. and please stand by my choice. I love you too mom. I will never forget what you did for me my whole life….. really, thank you for being my mother."

With that there is silence. Jack walks to June, embraces her with the pure innocent love of a child. They share a quiet moment of mother and son connecting on a psychological bonding level.

This interrupted by a hissing voice.

Airachnid. "awww. Isn't that special. A mother that loves her son."

Jack and June turn horrified at the voice, they know that voice all too well.

Airachnid. "Hello my Jack. Have you missed me?"

Jack. "Dam."

June speaks in a hushed voice. One of horror and disbelief. "oh dear god no….. Optimus. …. Help."

Jack turns to the spider."Come at me evil creature."

Airachnid grins seductively with energon slime on her lips. "You just turned me on my Jack."

Fists clenched, Jack is ready to wage war against this evil decepticon. With his bare flesh and blood body. His very mortal and vulnerable body. Here he makes his stand. This creature will not take his mother from him. He will die before this table is turned on him.

…..

After a calm drive Optimis prime and Arcee are coming into the Darby's neighborhood. Preparing for the coming argument and coming fury of June. Comicly Prime is slightly laughing on the inside. He faces beastly creatures and in some form or another he wants to make this conversation work with June as if it is his darkest hour. Clearly he knows that to him, she has met his optics and he will not lie to himself. Somehow she has touched his spark. Admitidly he likes her. Slightly he wishes that she admires him at least.

But the fear he holds is that June had left in such a manner. He hopes for so much. He thinks. "Please June don't hate us. At the least let me explain. You don't need to like me. or us. But at least accept that we are here on your planet. At least accept our presence. And perhaps if you can. Let this old Autobot have his last hundred years stay at your side after this pitiful battle with Megatron is over."

He hears the voice of Arcee.

Arcee. "By the great Primus. NO! OPTIMUS LOOK!"

The Darby's home in trenches. Smoke and rubble is prevalent.

Prime. "NOOO! .. TRANSFORM! AHHHHH!" he jumps as his body metamorphosis and he charges. No longer caring about the exposure to the world.

Charging at the destroyed would be home of June Darby.

He sees a bloody and dirty June.

He comes to her with Arcee at his side. And with a shocked and worried tone as his servos shake he speaks to the body of June.

Prime. "June…. June please… JUNE. I promised to protect you. Please let me save you in your darkest hour. JJJUUUUUUUUUUNE!"

Arcee. "Prime. Stop causing the civilians reason to come out. Please calm yourself."

Prime falls to his knees and his great hands hit the ground. He growls the word. "NO!" He raises up his fists and slams them upon the pavement of the driveway he is kneeled upon like a great hulk in a rage.

A slight sound comes from June.

June. "ugh….. Jack. Give him back."

Prime. "JUNE!"

He turns to Arcee and commands.

Prime. "transform now and take upon the hologram of Sierrie. We are going to the hospital to get her medical care."

Arcee knows without a shred of a doubt now that Optimus Prime has fallen in love. His spark belongs to this woman. June has his love. … Thus it hits her logic. Who has taken Jack. Her love. She never told jack that she loves him as well. She never said those words. And is he safe?

….

Jack is paralised and sleeping.

Being held tightly by two black and purple hands. With a spiders agility. Airachnid holds him close to her chest. She smiles. And says the magic words.

"My Jack."

Into the fog of the Forest. The dense woods vanish their bodies.

…

With your reviews and support this story is possible.

Please let me know how you like it.

Part 5 is being worked on now. It will come out.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is a work of fiction. I place no claim nor do I have any rights to any of the characters or franchise. This is meant for entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy the story. _

_With your support and reviews this story is possible. Thank you._

**TRANSFORMERS.**

**Arcee, Jack and Airachnid P.5**

**"WEB'S"**

The doctor franticly are working on the body of June Darby. With internal hemorrhaging, a bad head concussion fractured skull causing a swelling brain, and several broken bones, June is in severely bad condition.

Optimus Prime observes her condition on his own computer at the Autobot base. There he reads everything and stands silent. On outwardly appearance he looks Strong enough to break the bravest heart. But all his allies know that inside, he is in a pure rage. He is heartbroken. Wanting June to be safe. They know that he feels as though he has failed her. Prime swore that he would protect her.

And now her life is on the line.

Prime grips his fists and the sound of metal fills the air around the base, his voice bellows. "Airachnid. You will pay for this. If June dies, you will pay dearly."

Arcee comes to Optimus and looks upon him. Comforting him and trying to bring him back to himself.

"Prime, you have to remember that this isn't your fault. She ran away with jack. There was nothing you could have done. Don't punish yourself."

Optimus looks at Arcee. Knowing that she is right in her words. But it doesn't change the fact that someone innocent is in danger and Jacks mother is in critical condition. He takes a calm pause and says to her.

"Arcee, I know your trying to help. And I thank you, now… let's get a search party going. Airachnid has Jack. And one thing is for sure, her hostages never last long."

He glances out to the rest of his team.

"Autobots, let's transform, and roll out. Ratchet, you stay here and keep an eye on the computer if anything happens."

Ratchet nods and comes to the computer activating the spacebridge as the Autobots come along side of prime. Thusly they leave the base. Not knowing exactly where the spider bot is. They have little time, and no way of locating her immediately. Neither do they know how she is managing to keep staying undetected by the Autobots scanners. But they have to find her. They must find Jack.

And Arcee thinks to herself. Knowing that if jack was in her care then none of this would have happen. Thoughts cross her mind. "Jack, I'm so sorry this has happen to you. Please be safe. I don't know exactly what Airachnid is doing to you. But please let him stay safe and be in one peace. Primus is you can let him live please grant mercy to him. Let me take him back. Let me make him my sparkmate. I will show him love and affection that he wanted before. I promise to not be so cold to him anymore."

As the team roles out Ratchet ponders to himself while watching them leave through the spacebridge. Two of his allies are in love with the alien humans.

Somehow these two humans have managed to break into the sparks of his friends. Reaching Arcee's broken spark and mending it. Not only this, but connecting to his old friend Prime. A amazing feet onto itself.

Except even if June lives, and if Jack will be safe. How will they show them love? Or how can they possibly connect to exchange a fair bonding? They can't stay worlds apart. He can try to create something for the two of them.

It's not exactly as if Arcee can use her hologram of Sadie with Jack….. a smile comes to Ratchet once he thinks of this. "I have an idea."

He continues scanning and watching the computer. And speaks, "June you have to live. And Jack, just please stay strong. You're a prime in the making. You can't fail. You won't fail."

…

Jack placed upon leaves and broken branches. The thick woods and fog concealing his presence to the world. Airachnid standing above his unconscious body. She smiles with the knowledge of her plan taking form. The torture of Arcee and pain of the Autobots. If this boy is so important to them, then there is reason to keep him alive for a bit. He still has value. And perhaps she can play with her prey.

She leans in and lay's down above his body supporting herself with her one hand and gracefully petting his head and cheek with the other.

"Wake up my sweet Jack. Wake up my lovely."

Her optics narrow and her lips form a smile of pleasure and a sickly idea forms in her head.

"Oh this is going to be good. Let's see what you really want Jack."

She remembers that this boy is infatuated or (in love) with Arcee. He has been pushing his will and body to higher and higher limits. He wants more than anything to be part of the forces of good and justice is what it seems. And wishes to take a Autobot female as his own. As is proper when he seems to have no actual limits. Not only this, but he's not letting anyone stand in his way. Airachnid after all did overhear his fight with June.

"You're a future Prime aren't you my Jack. Well, perhaps I should make you My Prime. After all you are My Jack."

Yes. This is what's going to hurt Arcee the most. This boy could cause a storm and slew of pain to so many. And should she help Jack reach the top of what he dreams. And her at his side, she quite possible could in the end use him in a way to become the new leader of the Decepticons.

How hard could it possibly be to seduce a young over hormone human youth.

Airachnid glances at her own body.

"I look better than Arcee on every curve already. My Jack will take me. Or I will take him. If anything, My Jack will learn to love me. I can promise that."

She slowly slides her long razor sharp claws beneath his shirt and is prepared to take it off. Then stops and glances around her surroundings.

"this isn't the best of places for this. Not for me. let's change the location my Jack."

She lifts his limp body and he sighs as Airacnid does so. She remembers all the things she has scavenged while being on earth. She has filled a cave up into a suitable hive for herself. One to her liking.

She is confident in her powers of dark seduction. She kisses his face gently on the cheek. Then smiles and licks his ear. Griping him slightly tighter and scurrying off like a spider into the deep forest.

"You're all mine now. Nobody's going to take you from me. My Jack. My Prime. You will learn to love me."

….

On the space ship Megatron commands. Soundwave discovers a energon reading on Mount Everest. He approaches the great and powerful Megatron.

"What is it Soundwave?"

A hologram video shows the location on Soundwaves Visor.

"I see, excellent. Prepare a crew and gather what equipment will be needed. Make sure that Starscream joins the party."

Soundwave turns around and takes his leave to gather the needed crew for this discovery. He then notices another reading alongside the energon radiation reading. Another slightly lower and almost not noticeable to the untrained optic eyes of armatures.

It's a energy signature of a doorway to a temple perhaps. He walks back to Megatron and shows this firstly overlooked detail.

"I see. .. Well done Soundwave. It appears as though you will accompany me for this exploration."

Thusly Megatron walks with Soundwave.

….

Hours pass as the Autobots have searched and found no trace of Jack or Airachnid. And there is close to no reason to search for Jack when they are searching blindly and with no clues. They come to terms that they are merely wasting valuable energon just driving around.

With a regrettable tone, prime contacts the team and lets them know. "Autobots, return back to base. We are wasting our time searching through the forest and roads. We are in Airachnids element, and at this point she would have taken off and is long gone. Let us return and re evaluate our tactics. Find different locations she could be taking as a hive. We're wasting time here."

Arcee slams her fist into the side of a bolder making several cracks and shattering peaces of it off. In a understandable rage she speaks. "I should have grabbed June and not let her leave. None of this would have happen if I had just talk to June."

In a compromising tone Prime comforst her and places his hand upon her shoulder. "Whats done is done Arcee. We must not dwell on the past and what could have been. Right now we must focus on the task at hand while we still have a chance. We have a clear goal in front of us. We must save Jack."

She nods and they get taken back through the star bridge returning to base to find possible locations of where Airachnid could be hiding out.

…

Deep inside a hidden location. Surrounded by Pillows, silk and comforters. Jack wakes and looks around. There are paintings on the walls hanging and silk sheets covering the walls and no visible immediate exit. He notices that he has a chain around his ankle.

Trying to remove it he is causing it to make noise.

It's not coming off so he stands and continues looking around. It's a considerably lengthy chain he discovers, and he can also see that there are different sections of the cave. Not long ones, but places with valuables and tools all set up in a properly organized fashion.

Someone must really be a neat freak or had plenty of time on their hands. Either way, I have a chance to unlock this chain by using those tools.

He marches to the tools but notices that the chain snaps him back. "It's not long enough." He mutters with his head slightly lowered at the conclusion that whoever kidnapped him has considered this fact.

A voice comes from all over. "Having trouble?"

He looks up and sees the roofing, or the ceiling of this place is a cave. And the whole ceiling is covers with webbing. Crawling above him is Airachnid. Smiling at him from the shadows with her glowing purple optics.

"Hello My Jack. I'm glad you're finally awake."

…

What will happen in the next part?

Your going to have to wait and read what is to come but I am open to suggestions. Let me know what you would like to see happen.

I don't really know where this is going but one thing's for sure I had no idea it would end up like this when writing it. It's taking a life of its own.

Hope you all enjoy and support it. And I love the reviews and messages. Keep them coming, let's make this a fun read.


	6. Chapter 6

_This is a work of fiction. I place no claim nor do I have any rights to any of the characters or franchise. This is meant for entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy the story. _

_With your support and reviews this story is possible. Thank you._

**TRANSFORMERS.**

**Arcee, Jack and Airachnid P.6**

**"****PULSE****" **

The sun hits Junes face and she slowly starts to stir and look left and right. The blurry vision starts to clear and she smells a failure aroma. She knows instantly that she is in the hospital. She remembers Airachnid grabbing her and crushing a few of her ribs while she was in her grips.

She threw up a little bit of blood when it happened.

After that she remembers that Airachnid had thrown her into her living room wall. She remembers that Jack had run at Airachnid and attacked her. After that everything had gone pitch black.

June sits there for a little investigating her condition. She pushes a button to call upon a nurse. Shortly thereafter the nurse comes to her. Instantly June requests for the date and a read out of her full condition.

The nurse leaves and June notices blue and red roses in large quantity at her bed side. With notes attached to them meant for her. She reaches for them carefully and feels pain all over her body when she does so.

It reads.

"June, I am ever so sorry for all the harm that has befallen you, and I want you to know, that I will bring justice to those who have hurt you and you're son."

She smiles. "Optimus, I know you will. I bet it was you who brought me here. You did save me. Hes even given me flowers with his color pattern…. Who did he get to bring them?"

She then looked down remembering.

"That spider has my son."

…

Arcee sits upon a bolder observing the lake and pondering about the current state of things. It has been 2 days since Jack had been taken. She sees a deer in the distance with his dou and young buck.

"why can't that be me? .. What am I thinking? That will be me and Jack. It will be once I get Jack out of that spiders clenches."

She slams her arm into the bolder braking off a piece of it.

"If she did anything to him or harmed him I will rip her apart limb by limb and make her suffer."

Suddenly she receives a communication from base.

Prime speaks to her urgently.

"Arcee, were opening up a spacebridge for you. We located the Decepticons with large readings of energon."

She quickly stands awaiting the portal.

"I'm ready Prime."

She runs through and transforms into her motorcycle blasting right through the Spacebridge.

…

Jacks phone and wallet have been taken from him when he was unconscious. That was now two days ago.

He sits on the hard dirty ground. Rejecting Airachnids bits of food and comforting items. Refusing any amenities that she brings to him. Refusing to sit in the bed she prepared for him. Not even showing any desire to sleep next to her. Sometimes he wishes that he had a screwdriver. He would take her apart bit by bit.

Two days now with no food. She offers him items all the time. When she doesn't look or even when she is looking, he simply just turns the food upside down or places a rock on top of it. Dictating to her that, "I will not bend, listen, weaken, or compromise. She will not make me give in or give up. She can try as she will. But I would rather die."

What water she brings he pours it to the ground before her eyes. He had found a little puddle that suffices for his little needs. The water trickles from the cave ceiling.

"This human is being quite difficult. It's a little undignified to have him treated like this." She thinks. "But then again is it really any form of surprise to me that he is behaving like this to me. I did mistreat his mother just a tad."

She approaches him. For two days they have not spoken a single word to each other. For two days he has kept his back to her. Rejecting all offers of comfort and nourishment. And now, she finally gives into his behavior.

She walks around him facing him.

Jack rises to his feet, demonstrating that he is not one that can so easily be toppled. Nor can this creature brake his spirit. He is made of sterner stuff.

Airachnid smiles and speaks to him in a seductive tone.

"You can stop now. You have made you're point my Jack. You are angry, and upset. I get that." she folds her hands after speaking.

He clenches His fists looking up into her purple optics and makes his statement.

"I am not you're Jack. I don't belong to you. What are you trying to do? I am here, you traped me. you leashed me. And now trying to feed me. I would rather die of starvation before accepting anything from you."

Now she ponders, "This is not going to be so easy. But I will break you. You are still just a young man. Not a Autobot."

She comes face to face with him. Crosses his arms and shoulders. She leans in and whispers in his ear as seductively as possible. He has never imagined a woman doing this to him.

"So strong you are my Jack. You must be very angry with me."

She licks him from his shoulder all the way to his jaw. Slowly and sexually.

"You must really want to hurt me. would you like to punish me?"

Naturally jack didn't expect this sort of reaction from her. His pulse has jumped and he is trembling a little. For a second he bites his lip to check if this is real and not a hallucination brought on by hunger.

He lifts his hands to gently push Airachnid away from him to create some distance.

She sees what he is doing and instead places his hands upon her waist. And starts rubbing her arms on his body. "You're trembling My Jack." She states to him.

"Because you have taken me by surprise you dam spider."

She grins at his persistence to remain in control of his mind. It is an admirable trait he posses.

"I see you still got anger pent up inside you. Would you like to release it all inside me? You can even think of other woman while doing that. I wouldn't mind if others occupy your mind with me." after proclaiming that to him she closes the small distance Jack had created and she leans in and takes his shirt.

Jack is sweating and in a panic. "This is terrible. This can't be happening. What do I do?"

She places her hands on his chest once she retires him of his shirt. She smiles as she straddles him. "Next is the lower half My Jack. Don't worry; I'll take care of everything for you. Then you can punish me as hard as you like. And don't be scared, my flower is very friendly."

Airachnid leans down and licks his nipple while her hands go to his lower half.

Jack closes his eyes briefly then gasps looking as the now overly sexual woman before him. He barely is able to think at this point. "NO! I …. I can't let her… dam it. Why can't I fight this. Can't let myself … argh. Crap.. I can't gather my strength. Can't let myself feel good. Arcee please save me. This should be you. Not Airachnid. .. You Arcee. .. Arcee."

She raises her body temperature to accommodate Jack and thinks to herself. "You will learn to love me MY Jack. Your heart will belong to me. You will learn to love me. You will learn."

Jack gathers enough focus to plead to her. "Airachnid please don't… don't touch me there please. Stop." He gasps and his head tilts back.

"My Jack, hush now my lovely. This will really feel so good right in a moment that you will forget about everything. The only thing you're going to care about is asking for more. My doing this for you Jack." Speaks Airachnid, as she relieves Jack of his trousers, and places one hand upon his chest and lowers her head slows licking down his body with closed optics. Then slowly back up and kisses Jacks lips.

"I will make you all mine. Arcee will hurt like no other."

The sun sets outside. The sound of Jacks heavy breathing is starting to fill the walls of the cave.

….

Nightfall,

June feels a chill go up her spine. Her heart tells her something is happening that shouldn't.

"Jack. Please be ok."

She glances at the clock. 11:45pm.

"Well this is one heck of a bad situation. I have a fractured skull. Cracked spinal cord but not broken. Shatterd shoulder. Held together by rods and screws. 5 broken ribs, broken leg and burses all over. At least the doctors stopped my internal bleeding."

She takes the remote control to her bed and adjusts it slightly to turn on the T.V. and starts watching a soap opera.

She sighs and starts channel surfing instead. When thankfully she is interrupted by two familiar faces.

With a smile she says "Miko. Rafael what are you guys doing here?"

Joyfully Miko exclaimed "Oh come on June, we came with a flowers and a present from your future husband."

Rafael laughs and nudges Miko with his elbow slightly "Miko don't be like that. she's in no condition for jokes."

She lowers her head and glances Rafael right into his face with a unimpressed look, "Doctors say that laughter is the best medicine."

With a motherly expression and a smile "guys, come on. What are you two up to."

Rafael comes over and sits at Junes bedside. "We wanted to check up on you, we heard from prime that you had woken up."

Surprised she glances at him and Miko. "How could you? How does he know that I had woken up?"

Miko came over and grabbed a chair. She sat down and offered a box and more flowers. "Well Optimus checks up on your condition through their computer. He is worried about you like a boyfriend." She winks at her.

June takes the present and opens it surprised at what she finds.

A glorious multicolored stone in the shape of a diamond. She thinks "This must cost at least five thousand in a store. And yet something tells me that he had made this himself."

She then gets the flowers placed upon her lap by Miko and looks at them.

A flower bokay of violet Saffron Crocus, red roses and blue hydrangea. All difficult to obtain and any man who gives these to a woman is clearly not just sending a message, but sending it on blast. And in spades.

June takes the gift and the flowers with a slightly pleased look in her eyes. She thinks. "Prime, even when I am worried your calming my mind and bring me happiness instead of letting me worry."

She glances at the two youths. "where is prime right now? is he at the base?"

Rafael speaks up in a worried tone. "Actually the Autobots are in a battle or some sort of mission. Something to do with the Decepticons and Megatron."

…

With smoke engulphing the entire battlefield. Prime stands tall with his two blades on his arms. He stands with his heavy body and allies at his side.

"MEGATRON! Come out and face me."

Energon dripping down his body. His limbs feel heavy to him. He is tired and still carries on.

Arcee notices a Decepticon aiming a large blaster to the side of them from behind some rubble.

"oh no you don't." She charges at the drone and dodges with her hydraulics in full effect. And in one swoop she takes the creatures head straight off. And suddenly dodgins a blast from behind that no other Autobot would have seen coming. "Thanks to that upgrade." Arcee thinks to herself.

She fires upon the drone that fired on her.

"Autobots, push forth. This battle has just begun." Commands Optimus Prime.

…..

So much has just happen.

I love all the Reviews and honestly I have gotten some good input and ideas I am going to use.

Yes Airachnid is one evil bot.

I know that I have pushed a lot of plot into this story, but really you guys are really motivating me and its still a working story. So yes, lots of exciting things are being developed.

I love your feedback and it makes me smile when I read your words. I can tell that you all are really enjoying the work.

So really thank you for the support so far. It means a lot. So as long as I have you enjoying it. I will keep them coming. :)

...

Here is the song i listen to while writing these. its the band Lion. they did the animated movie back in 1986.

i dont own it. i am a fan of it.

Transformers

Something evil's watching over you  
Coming from the sky above  
And there's nothing you can do  
Prepare to strike, there'll be no place to run  
When your caught within the grip  
Of the evil Unicron

Transformers  
More than meets the eye  
Transformers  
Robots in disguise

Strong enough to break the bravest heart  
So we have to pull together  
No, we can't stay worlds apart  
To stand divided we will surely fall  
Until our darkest hour  
When the light will save us all

Transformers  
More than meets the eye  
Transformers  
Robots in disguise  
Transformers  
Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of  
The Decepticons  
Transformers  
Transform

It's judgment day and now we've made our stand  
And for now the powers of darkness  
Have been driven from our land  
The battle's over but the war has just begun  
And this way it will remain  
'Til the day when all are one

Transformers  
Transformers  
Transformers  
Transformers  
More than meets the eye  
Transformers


	7. Chapter 7

_This is a work of fiction. I place no claim nor do I have any rights to any of the characters or franchise. This is meant for entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy the story. _

_With your support and reviews this story is possible. Thank you._

**TRANSFORMERS.**

**Arcee, Jack and Airachnid P.7**

**"****TIME****"**

Optimus Prime lifts Megatron over his head and slams him down upon his knee. Sparks fly and Megatron releases a painful shout. The sound of metal fills the air.

Prime kicks Megatron as hard as he can, sending him rolling. Prime holds his own damaged shoulder and falls to one knee. Energon drips from his frame down to the ground beneath his body.

He struggles back to his feet and limps to Megatron as he stands to his feet.

Arcee is surrounded by 8 drone Decepticons. She activates her forearm blades and stands ready while barely standing. Her body ravaged with damaged she speaks. "Fine, I'll take you all on, and take you apart one by one." And charges at them, performing almost a dance like combat.

A drone blasts at Arcee and she dodges his blasts and jumps over another taking cover behind him and throwing her fist through his back armor. Then using him as cover. And using her other hand to blow off the head of the Drone blasting at her. Lifting the motionless body of the one she had used as cover over her head and hurtling it at another drone that had taken aim at her. Then spinning around and throwing a roundhouse kick ripping off the jaw of another drone. "Come on, I know you guys can do better than that she declares to the left over drones still standing."

Optimus Prime clashes his hands against Megatron's, like so many times before they are at a dead lock of brute force, face to face once again. Both of their bodies beaten down and coverd with not only their own but each others energon. The smell of combat and smoke is filling the air around them. Both of their optics are locked onto one another.

"Just like old times Prime. This feels so familiar. Haven't you gotten too old for this yet! Or too tired of living this moment over and over again Prime!" growls Megatron as he leans in closer to Optimus and exposes his teeth.

"As long as there is life in my spark, as long as I know that there is good in this universe, AS LONG AS I, have something to stand for and protect. I will never stop coming after you Megatron. Not until I end it, and Justice wins. Then I will stop."

Prime adjusts his stance and twists Megatrons hands snapping the wrist gears and throwing him to the side causing him to slam into his Decepticon allies who had been gaining ground against the Autobots.

"GIVE IT UP MEGATRON. IT'S OVER!" declairs prime standing tall and gaining his second wind.

"Fall back Decepticons. We shall meet again prime." Proclaims to Megatron while only leaning up slightly only to be teleported away by Spacebridge back to his base of operations.

However this time it ends different. Now prime declares something to Megatron loud and clear for the Decepticons to hear as well.

"MEGATRON! I'M COMING FOR YOU. THIS WILL END SOONER THAN YOU THINK!"

And with that the Decepticons vanish. Knowing that Prime will come for them all sooner or later. They don't know when. But they know that Prime is done waiting. They don't know that Prime has more to fight for now.

For the safety of the earth people. For the honor he stands for. For his Autobot allies. For his Prime in training Jack. For his June.

Prime hears Arcee grown in pain.

He turns his head and is in shock to see that she had received a spear through her waist. As will as her left shoulder blasted clear off. And her left optic is shattered.

She must have taken on several waves of Decepticons alone. Even with this severe damage. She still stands. They will need to get her to the medical bay immediately. But it's impressive of how she is still standing.

Prime can see that she might possibly be a future leader at the least.

"Autobots, Let's roll out."

…

"In seven days." June ponders to herself.

"I'll be able to leave in seven days. Go back home and rebuild what is broken at home. But what about Jack? It's been 4 days already since I have been brought here for medical attention."

She looks upon her broken body and wonders about what could have been if Prime had not brought here to hospital. The fact that she would have passed away is all too real. And the gifts he had sent to be delivered to her are still passing through her thoughts.

"Why give a diamond to a woman who is so much smaller than you? And all these flowers, what on earth for? Does he really like me in that way? Or am I like a little pet to him? Would it be possible that he just wants to bring my spirits up?"

She picks up her little box that contains the diamond, once she had taken it out she of course was able to see that it was a necklace. With a perfect cut work of art no doubt meticulously made by Prime himself.

June slightly smiles and closes her eyes in a little chuckle.

"Optimus you clever man. I really hope you realize that I'm the type of girl that's going to approach you about this."

She leans up and places the necklace around her and wears it proper. Glancing at the way it shines when light is touching upon it. She smiles.

"You can't just telegraph messages like this and expect to get away with them."

She turns her head and the smile on her face disappears as she observes the sky through the window.

"Arcee, … Optimus….. Please save my son from Airachnid."

…

Jack is breathing extensively hard as he supports himself against the wall. Wearing nothing more than his trousers.

Barefoot, thirsty and hungry his shoulder meets the wall and he gently slides down and almost is down to his knees.

He regains his strength and brings himself back to his feel.

His hand rises up and supports his head as he's gasping and fighting to focus his mind.

A voice comes from behind him and two sharp claw like hands are placed on his shoulders.

"You don't need to fight my advancements so hard my Jack. A simple no would suffice."

He turns around and stares at the disgusting creature known as Airachnid. He finds the will to say "I have told you no. It's that you don't listen. There's nothing you can do, I will not fall into your grasp. Don't you understand, I will not stand worlds apart from Arcee. You'll not have me."

She closes the distance between their lips and speaks a mere one inch away from him. Her optics meeting his eyes. "I don't want to brain wash you my Jack. I would rather not use poisons to lure you into my desires. You should come to love me by yourself. The same way that I love you."

Jack takes a step back at this statement. A little surprised. A cold shiver runs up his spine once she said those words. He now realizes that if she really wants to, and if she has to. she's going to brainwash him. Or she will use some poison to make him more suggestible to her every whim.

He looks to the ground and takes a deep breath. He thinks to himself. "She's a insect. She's mostly based off of emotions and instincts right? Ok then. I have to use my instincts. I am more than just a man. I am a prime. It's time to start planning my escape. She hasn't resorted to desperation just yet. So she's toying with me at the moment. I don't have a lot of time left here. My body isn't going to hold out much longer. I have no choice. I have to get out of here."

Airachnid looks upon the young prime as his head lifts back up to look upon her faceplate. His eyes are filled with hate or passion. She can't tell. He comes closer to her and she smiles.

"Have you come around to seeing the facts my Jack?"

Her words are cut off quickly as he takes her by the hand willingly and he starts kissing parts of her body. And licks her thigh all the way up to where her bellybutton is located if she had one.

"What's this?" she ponders to herself. "This is highly unexpected, but completely welcome. I had figured that he would eventually give in and be submissive and here he is being the dominant one. That really escalated quickly. But very welcome indeed."

She lowers herself to him and before she is able to say a single cocky word or condescending indirect insult he takes her and lands a deep kiss. He fights his own discussed and hatred of her. To make it easier for himself, he invasions that this is Arcee. The way he wants to kiss the woman he loves. All the things he dreams of doing to her.

Airachnid is surprised to say the least. This is wholly unexpected but very welcome.

Jack keeps his eyes closed and focuses his reason for doing such a drastic thing.

"I don't have much strength left. I must gain her trust; I must get her to unlock this chain. I will give this creature what she wants, and then, I will escape and once I have a way, I will take her head myself."

…

TO BE CONTINUED.

I am open to your thoughts on how this is going.

The story is coming to a conclusion soon and will be completed at last.

It's fun writing this story for you all to enjoy. I smile almost every time I write each sentence. Love the fact that its being enjoyed. Makes me smile.

thank you for reading, i enjoy writing it.


	8. Chapter 8

_This is a work of fiction. I place no claim nor do I have any rights to any of the characters or franchise. This is meant for entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy the story. _

_With your support and reviews this story is possible. Thank you._

**TRANSFORMERS.**

**Arcee, Jack and Airachnid P.8**

**"****DARKEST HOUR****"**

Airachned looks upon Jacks tired body.

He has not eaten a single bit of food since he arrived here. Since she had brought him here. Eleven days. And not a single scrap of food has been accepted by him. Not for the lack of trying. She has requested that he eat. Asked him and tried to persuade him. But to do success.

"you don't even take the water I offer you. Its clean water." She glances to the corner that he usually goes to. there is a small drip of water that comes from the ceiling stalagmites. Moisture builds up and drips form a puddle of water there. Not the most sanitary option. But she has a feeling that if it wasn't for that then he would have expired days ago.

"So you would rather drink from dirt rather than take anything from me. No matter, I now have from you what I wanted. Not in a complete sense. But as of now, I have become your first. And several other times after that. Arcee will not be able to live that down. And will reject you, but I will accept you back with open arms."

She leaves his side and enters a section of the cave, and lifts a key up. A key that was in Jacks vision at all times. But out of reach by 2 feel.

She comes back to Jack and unlocks his foot from the chains. A smile comes to her face. She walks off and lifts a small bag of fruits and pack of water. She leaves it at his side and quietly climbs the walls and enters a dark corner hidden behind her webs.

There she sits, quiet and silent. She has taken full control of him. At least that's what she believes.

But to Jack, he knows that she has taken control of his body, not of his spirit. Not his sole. She can take his heartbeat, but she will never have his sole. He will take back control. He will come back to his friends, rejoin as one. The all spark is for everyone. To be free and live alive.

He thinks to himself as he rises, "Airachnid, you lost. Your passion for control, has led you to none at all. Now it's your darkest hour. You're my prey, and I am the hunter."

Looking to the side he can see the nourishment she foolishly has brought him. He takes it and consumes it. His body, he will need the strength."

"You Decepticons need to realize that good is stronger by far, because your evil is a sickness."

….

June exits her car outside the Autobot base, she uses her crutches to support herself. She cannot walk as of yet due to the broken leg. Among other bones. But glances from the loud walking that is coming closer to her step by step. Those footsteps are all to prevalent to her. A slight smile graces her lips. "Prime. You come out from the base to greet me upon my arrival."

Optimus Prime kneels down with one graceful movement and looks at the condition of June. He is glad that she is alive, but sadden that so much damage has come to her.

His optics widen ever so slightly, noticing that she is wearing the gift that he had given her.

June moves slightly closer to as she looks up at to him. "Optimus, it's good to see you again."

"As is the same to you June. It's good to know that you are alive and well." He replies in his leader like voice.

"Have you heard anything of Jack yet? I have been worried about him." She cuts straight to the point. The fact that she has a personal conversation with prime later is irrelevant at the moment to her. First things first. She needs to know about her son.

Optimus Prime looks to her eyes, "The search is still ongoing. I will not stop until I bring back our." Suddenly he stops and realizes what he had just said. Was that a lapse in thought because of his current condition after the battle? He hasn't finished being repaired just yet.

And at the same time he is being thrown off of the lovely fact June is wearing his gift. It looks lovely on her. But also she is very much hurt physically and is recovering thank Primus.

June is looking at Optimus. She smiles and likes the different expressions she is starting to be able to pick up in his optics and behavior. "I know Prime. I trust you. What your doing is really appreciated." She hobbles forward and places her hand on his cheek. She would never be able to do this normally before. But right now it feels right.

Prime remains calm and observes her. He wonders. "Is June about to-?"

And with that she places a gentle kiss on his lips. Although he is very large, he still feels the kiss of this small human woman. Small and gentle.

He reaches around her with his Autobot hand and supports her back, slightly worried that she could fall.

June finishes the kiss and leans against his hand. "Are you going to carry me like before Optimus?"

He smiles and lowers his hand to make a place for her to sit. And responds, "I will carry you in my hand June. Placing you on my shoulder is a little risky for you in you're current condition."

She sits upon his hand and he stands tall, and carries her into the base with him.

….

Megatron sits in this throne as little Droids skitter around his body frantically making repairs. The battle wounds brought upon from the rage of Optimus Prime.

He exhales a deep growl.

He use to think that no one can escape when they come within the grip of Megatron.

"Optimus Prime said that he is going to come for us, and wage battle as the aggressor. He wants to end this here and now. …. Well, I woun't give him that chance. STARSCREAM!"

Coming into the presence of Megatron he is showing bad signs of damage. He had made the foolish attempt of taking Arcee on his own. She took pieces of him apart. While facing 12 other Decepticons at the same time.

"Yes lord Megatron. How can I serve you?" grunted Starscream as he held his side from leaking too much Energon.

Rising from his thrown with the sound of grinding gears. "The battle is over, but the war has just begun. IT'S JUDGEMENT DAY FOR THE AUTOBOTS AND HUMAN RACE. THEY WILL MAKE A LAST STAND. WE, .. will show them the powers of the Decepticon forces and drive them from this land. This is the way it will remain till the day the surviving humans will have nothing more than brush fires giving them light."

Starscream hid his feelings of curiosity. But quietly he lowerd his head and wonderd, "we had just sufferd a painful loss. Worse than ever, we lost several Decepticons to the hands of the Autobots. Now you wish to toss everything we have into a forceful last ditch battle because of what Optimus Prime shouted to you no doubt. You don't wish for prime to gain the element of surprise."

Starscream looked at Megatron, the evil eyes of his leader glow bright purple and red with a feace shine. He speaks to his leader. "As you command lord Megatron. I will get the soldiers ready."

Megatron points to his second in command. "NO. I said EVERYONE! All the humans and Autobots will feel the wrath of Megatron. When we are through with them, this planet will not even be able to grow plant life ever again."

Starscream nods and turns around. "As you command Megatron. It shall be done."

…

Airachnid approaches Jack as he is finished consuming the provided nourishment. She lowers to one knee and looks upon him. "Are you satisfied My Jack?"

He looks at her. He can't tell if it's because of the nourishment or if he had enough time to think and form a plan now that his foot is free. But he now has a confident plan. Since the first stage of his plan is working, he is now moving to faze two.

He smiles and asks her. "I was wondering Airachnid, is there a time when I can not have you lurking over me. I will have a much clearer head once I can really think about things. About you and I."

She stands tall and smiles. And ponders. "you can try as you will to find a way out of this place My Jack. But you never will. We are deep underground. But if its isolation and time to think that you need. Then you are more than welcome to."

Airachnid lowers her head and sucks on his hear. "Take all the time that you need My Love. I will go out and find you something to occupy your time with. Be back later my little lovely Jack. My Jack."

And with that she climbs the walls and leaves through a passageway in the ceiling. Jack watches her. And quietly speaks to himself.

"So that's the way out. Alright then."

He stands and looks around the whole place. Every hole. Every catacomb. No stone unturned, not until he discovers his cellphone and can find a weapon. Something he can use to scale the walls. And he discovers just that.

His cell pone. That woman had shut the phone off. He turns it on and sees that he has only a single bar of power left. But no reception. He quickly shuts it off. Next he discovers 2 daggers made out of titanium. No doubt Airachnid took them because they shined beutifly and looked expensive.

Now let's get out of here he thought to himself.

He began to stab the daggers into the walls. But to no effect. The walls where rock hard. He can't chip at them and make little holes for his hands because that will take too long. He needs to find something else.

Searching through piles of items he finds a different possibility.

A toolbox for auto repair. In particular a dent repair kit. Those contain hammers with a sharp spike at the end.

"That's perfect, exactly what I need."

He grabs the hammer and runs to the most convienyent spot. Using the same wall that Airachnid had used to climb, utilizing the existing holes she had left behind, he starts adding to them.

"this is going to cut the time down that I need to escape. Just please don't come back any time soon. Also please be gone and not just watching me."

He pulls one hand after the other and climbs. Foot hole after foot hole. Arm grip after arm grip. He slams the spike end of the hammer hard each time. Frantically and with urgent focus. Knowing that he will not get this chance again.

"Sorry Airachnid, but I need to get out of here."

While climbing he ponders. "Why am I saying sorry? She…well she kidnapped me, killed several Autobots and possibly killed my mother. Yup, I hate her. I will not develop Stockholm syndrome."

He can see a light above him after 20 minutes of climbing. If he falls now, he will surely die. Thusly he takes this chance, he places the hammer into his belt loop on his trousers. And reaches into his pocket grabbing his pone.

He turns it on. "Oh please have some reception."

Nothing.

He shutters.

"keep climbing." Powers down the phone and a burst of adrenalin hits his body. He keeps moving. For another 20 minutes.

Till he reaches the opening and scans around.

Nothing but forest.

….

Ratchet tinkers with a pair of devices he had created in order to work on a new personal project for Arcee and Prime.

This project brings him to a reminiscing moment of when he assisted the kids with their school projects. How much excitement he had that day. It is much like the same now, but only this time there is much more invested.

He glances over and sees how Prime speaks to the earth woman June Darby. He treats her like his previous love over thousands of years ago. And Primes spark is set to expire eventually within a hundred years or less. So this is a perfect pair at the moment. June could be his last moments of happiness once the battle is over.

Quietly he turns and continues working on the devices for Prime. And for Arcee.

…

Arcee is standing at the monitors and remembering her moments with Jack. The way he held her hand. The way he speaks to her. The way he kissed and confessed to her about everything. About his love for her.

A small amount of energon rolls out of her now repaired optic, and glides down her faceplate.

"Jack, please be—"

The sound of the monitor getting a call interrupts the base. And a all too familiar voice comes through.

"Guys can you lock onto my gps coordinates through my phone and please pick me up? I'm alone, so please just send a Spacebridge anyplace near me and I will run on through. It's me Jack."

Quickly Arcee franticly starts locking onto his call. "I got it baby. I'm locking on now."

Jack stunned a little at firstly the voice hes hearing, but next he wonders about what she called him. He thinks "Did Arcee just call me baby?"

Suddenly around his back appears a spacebridge. He without hesitation runs to it.

On the other side awaits Arcee, Prime, Ratchet, Blockhead, Bumblebee, June and his friends.

He passes through and the spacebridge closes behind him.

"It sure feels good to be back."

…..

NEXT TIME

What has Ratchet been developing for Prime and Arcee?

What sort of devastating combat will the humans and Autobots face from Megatron?

How will Arcee react when discovering Jacks first time has been taken away from her?

And how will she react when he explains what sort of things Airachnid did to him.

And how will Airachnid react when she discovers her prize has escaped.

All this and more will be answered in the next chapter.

Story is coming to a close soon my friends. Stay tune for more.

But here is a music video for you to enjoy of whats in store next time.

I don't own any of this. Its all to set the mood for you.

watch?v=aAi-znyc1ZQ


	9. Chapter 9

_This is a work of fiction. I place no claim nor do I have any rights to any of the characters or franchise. This is meant for entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy the story. _

_With your support and reviews this story is possible. Thank you._

**TRANSFORMERS.**

**Arcee, Jack and Airachnid P.8**

**"****DIVIDED WE FALL****"**

Jack sits and constantly glances at his mother. In slight disbelief that she is here before him, last her remembers she was dying or dead. He couldn't tell.

But now here she is, preparing a few meals for him to regenerate his strength. He has lost so much body weight while in the captivity of Airachnid.

He watched her body get thrown into a wall. Blood pouring from her mouth and nose. Falling rubble burying her in a shallow grave. He thought that Airachnid had taken her from him.

And now here she is. Preparing what she can and insisting that he let her take care of him in even in her current condition. However naturally he helps her out, and creates a slightly better bonding moment for mother and son.

June glances at Jack, no longer able to hold back her curiosity. "Jack, what did Airachnid do to you while you were kidnapped?"

He looks down and thinks, "Oh boy. How do I explain this to you."

Alright then, here it is, he preps himself, for this awkward moment. "Well, first.. uh.. she sort of… you see its." He stumbles around looking and pondering for the right words to give. The right thing to say to his mother. How the heck is he supposed to tell her that they pretty much bonded, among other things.

It's been 2 days since his return and he has discovered that he dreams of Airachnid, and honestly he sort of thinks of her. To be honest she never, not once hurt him. Yes she did try to kill his mother, and that really closes the deal as far as having any sort of relationship with the spider. However, if she would fix her actions he would like to be around her. But that's not possible. And he knows it. Thus he speaks to his mother.

"It's not important about what happen, what's important is that I'm back. And I plan on picking up from where I left off. And become a better man."

June looks into Jacks eye's and can see from his expression that what happen is exactly what she assumes happen. And her son doesn't want to talk about it. She thinks "so my 18 year old was treated as a pleasure doll for several days by a giant murderous spider robot. Isn't that something. Yet here he stands before her mother. Still proud. Still pushing forth with his plan. Jack, what has prime done to you? You're not the same son I had, your something….. special now."

Jack smiles and his eyes say more to his mother than any words possibly can.

He is, and from this day forth, always will be, a Prime. What he is doing is something new. He has grown, changed and evolved. What is he shooting for? Is he even comprehending what changes he's going through? Or is only the final product in his eyes?

"Mom, I think that right now, all I want to do is talk to Arcee for a little if that's ok with you. …. It's a little important." He says as he stops and glances down at his feet. Knowing that the coming conversation is unavoidable. And needs to happen.

…

Ratchet knelled down working profusely on the personal project in the darkened room. Away from any trouble or distractions of the others.

The door to the room opens and he sees Prime.

"Ratchet, do you have a status report of the body?" requested Optimus.

"I had a little trouble with the small frame of the body. But with a microscope and a lot of effort I was able to forge the proper connections."

Optimus looks upon the small body. He sees the space meant for his spark. Observing upon the structure he sees that it will be a proper fit for his spark. The knowledge that he has, both physical and historic, will all be carried with his spark into this new, small human sized body.

"do you think June will accept me as a small human?" asked Prime to Ratchet.

Ratchet turned and looked to Prime in a sarcastic manner. "Optimus, I would dare say that she would much rather prefer it."

Prime looked over at the other body. His optics changed in structure and observation. into one of concern. It was obvious that Jack and Arcee loved one another in a true but different way. But what Ratchet had created was entirely different. Not only the body but something else.

"Ratchet, what's that to the side?"

Ratchet looked at Prime with a serious glance.

"That body suit is for jack. He requested persistently for the ability to be able to assist in helping. Thus I created something to his specifications. It was either that or he was going to do something dangerous on his own. I would rather be able to help in his defense. He was going to go out and fight without my help. I want Jack to live prime. And in my defense you motivated him more than any other Optimus. You trained him, should you really be that surprised."

Prime looked down and accepted the facts as they are. He thought.

"Perhaps you are the proper one Jack. I hope you are."

…..

Megatron and his armada gather all the weapons and prepare for the final battle. They pull together all examinations of equipment, prepared to bring upon the darkest hour upon the earth.

Starscream looks to Megatron and sees that his eyes are that of a beast. Hungry for his vengeance, he wants to wage the war against the Autobots, to him. Its Judgment day. The powers of darkness are to be brought upon the human race. The innocent will be driven from their lands.

"Lord Megatron. You're men are making the final inspections of the equipment now." reported Starscream as he inspects his own blasters. Containing his own side plan, knowing Megatrons blind anger for Optimus will give tactical issues to any real victory. There is a real chance of failure.

And when he has his chance, he will grab it. He will obtain his chance to rule his own path. And the Desepticons.

"Let them know that once the sun sets on this earth, then our attack will begin. This planet has seen its last sunrise. I will grant them the pleasure of seeing a final sunset. … Proper isn't it, the sun will set upon this earth. And so do all living things will surely fall. The light will no longer save them all."

And with that, Megatron returns to his throne room. Calmly sharpening his sword. And inspecting his gear for the Final showdown.

He speaks to himself.

"Prime, I will be sure to keep you alive and crucify you. I will bring as many humans as I can before you. And make you watch me crush them before your eyes one by one. Your friends will be torn apart alive peace by peace ONE BY ONE! Until finally I have killed the last living creature on this ball of dirt, then, I will set a flame like no other upon this earth. And then, finally, you will remain, alive and alone on this scorched and torn earth."

He laughs to himself, and a dark echo fallows through the halls.

AUTOBOTS VS THE DECEPTICONS UPON THE FINAL AND LAST STAND.

JUDGMENT DAY HAS COME.

THIS IS IT.

…

Airachnid returns to her cave within the ground. She searches around calmly calling out to Jack. Lurking and calling to him again and again.

Until she discovers that she is once again, … alone.

"My Jack… why?"

She returns to the silk bed she was keeping him at. She looks upon the chain that once held him close to her.

Her hand extends and she looks at it puzzled and concern flushes over her faceplate.

"I should have never let you go."

With that statement her grip tightens and crushes the shackle end of the chain.

"No matter. I know you will return to Arcee. It's only logical. And your honor code will force you to tell her of everything. But I have a secret of my own now My Jack."

A smile forms upon her face. And her hand gently is placed upon her chest, her optics slowly close as she sighs.

"Thank you for giving me a true example of what it can mean to have a partner. I will come back to you one day and try to mend our relationship. I liked having you around."

She stands up and looks around the cave for anything that Jack might have left behind for her to keep as a reminder of him being at her side once.

"I have plenty of time My Jack. I can always turn you to the side of darkness. You as a people are bound by emotions due to your excessive knowledge of short life span. If I can sway you, then I can have you. I can still break you. Make you come and join me. I will release you from this mode of thinking. I will brake you're soul."

She discovers his wallet that he had left behind. He took his phone, but did not discover his wallet.

Calmly she opens it and finds his picture in it. He is standing next to his mother in the photo.

A smile graces Airachnids lips.

"I know what must be done."

She places the photo upon the wall and takes a good long hard look at the picture.

"You will be mine Jack. You will either be my Jack. Or I will start a new collection starting with your head and you're mothers."

And with that, she rests her head and lifts some collected Energon, consuming it as she continues her pondering.

Begins to form a new tangled web of a plan.

…

Jack approaches Arcee.

She is tuning up her blasters; she has boosted the rapid fire into a rather quicker and slightly more accurate upgrade.

He rubs his left shoulder with his right hand slightly nervous about this coming conversation. He knows that this will not be easy, but Arcee deserves to know. As specially if she is to be his partner.

"Hay Arcee, do you got a second. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Oh hay Jack. Yeah I got a few minutes. I just finished up here. Have you seen what Ratchet made for you?" responded Arcee calmly.

"Actually I haven't, I had no idea that he had made anything for me to be honest." He was glad to hear that Ratchet had made him something but this is the higher priority.

"Um. Arcee, really I need a moment to speak with you. it's important." Stutters Jack.

Arcee glances at Jack, and her eyes narrow. She turns her whole body to face him and lowers to one knee and questions him. "About what Jack? What's this about?"

Jack lowers his head and closes his eyes, and exhales once. Taking a moment to gather himself, knowing that this is not going to go over easy. Takes a deep breath and tells her. "It's about Airachnid."

Arcees face shifts from concern into one of anger.

She quickly transforms and declares. "Get on."

Jack sits on her and holds on to her handles. She gently starts off and begins her departure from the base.

They both know that this is going to be one really unfair and un fun talk.

Hopefully they will both be able to keep their heads straight and not spiral off into a fit of anger.

…

It's all building into a climax soon friends.


	10. Chapter 10

_This is a work of fiction. I place no claim nor do I have any rights to any of the characters or franchise. This is meant for entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy the story. _

_With your support and reviews this story is possible. Thank you._

**TRANSFORMERS.**

**Arcee, Jack and Airachnid Pt. 10**

**"****EVIL WATCHING YOU"**

Its judgment day and it is time for the forces of good to at last make their stand.

The forces of darkness are prepared to force the powers of justice for the land of earth.

Are the powers of all, the divided forces of good, should the humans not be ready to join the Autobots in their battle against the Decepticons, then all will surely fall.

The battle between Autobot and Decepticon, the WAR has just begun.

…..

Jack and Arcee look out into the desert. Observing the sunlight hit the couds pass next to the sun.

Arcee confused and anxious to hear the facts of what transpired between him and Airachnid. Wanting to know that things she did to him. The things he did with her. The things he wanted to do. But more than anything, she wants to know how he feels about her. Did he, and does he… have emotions to that woman. To that Decepticon.

Did he fall under her powers of darkness?

Arcee, will not, cannot, and will never compromise her standing of being an Autobot with something that has evil watching over them.

But this is Jack. She watched him grow. She observed him become a Prime from a normal mortal. Into something that has surely become more than just mere mortal. And to add to that, he is still developing into a better leader.

She thinks herself. "Don't want to know the facts Jack. Please don't tell me. Just let me live a lie. Just let me love you. What you are. Not what you did. If you tell me what I suspect then I will hate you. Please don't do it. Please don't let me hate you." she begins to slightly shake at this thought pattern. Of what she knows with both her heart and mind.

He touched Airachnid. He did it with her before even coming close to "me," why didn't I let you in before she got her claws on you.

Jack looks at Arcee, he glances down at the sand and rocks at his feet. He begins to remember the lips of Airachnid and her words.  
what she said to him. "When Arcee will reject you, when she will hate you. You, My Jack, can come back to me. I will accept you." she said that to him. And he can remember that she told him that Cybertronians and humans are related. So it is possible that she is holding his child. Although highly unlikely. She asked him if he wants her to mother his child at one point.

Obviously he did in fact turn down the offer. But now that he is not under her power. Under her hold. He can remember the offer. He dose ponders at the thought of what the child would have been. The alternate reality that could have been.

The what if.

He closes his eyes thinking "Did she love me?"

His look shifts at Arcee. The words come out of his mouth. "Arcee, I need to tell you something."

Arcee looks to him and asks. "About when you where a prisoner by Airachnid?"

He comes closer to Arcee and sits next to her. "Yes. You remember when you said if things are getting too rough between us that it wasn't meant to be?"

She keeps her face straight and not showing emotion. Staying true to the facts as they are. Not letting his words get her worked up. But wonders. "What's this? Are you the one braking up with me?"

Then responds. "Yes I remember Jack. But that was just to keep you from pushing forward too much."

Jack places his hand on her hip. Her optics catch his eyes.

"Arcee, I meant what I said when you told me those words. I will keep my word. Im not going to give up on us. You gave me a chance. So I am going to go as far with you as I possibly can. You are what makes my heart race. When I'm with you, I can't seem to get enough air."

Arcee is speechless. How can someone so small keep calming her spark and make her energon race through her body so much. So often. She thinks. "what are you doing Jack? You're so small and young. How can you make me feel this way?"

Jack clears his voice. "You when I look at the stars alone without you, I remember all the times we shared together alone. I feel pain without you Arcee. I can meet any woman in this world, but if its not you, then I would go mad."

He wipes a tear from his cheek and sighs.

Arcee is fixated upon him now. with one of her hands covering her lips at what he has confessed.

But he continues. "Arcee, because of all these reasons and more I… I have to make sure that there are no secrets between you and i. Yes, what happen between Airachnid and I is exactly as you assume. It was not rape. What I did, I did in order to escape. To gain her trust. And I hope that you can forgive me. I know that there is no excuse."

She looks at him; she is accepting of his confession and trying to keep herself contained. She knew that he would tell her of what she did. And now, it's up to her on how she takes it. But one thing was of obvious assuredness. She was absolutely livid. And so she asks him.

"Did you enjoy it? When you two did it. …. ….. I wonder, did she let you be on top, or did you two take turns?"

She rises to her feet glancing down at the now standing Jack. No matter what she says, will not cause him to back down. He must show that he means what he says. Only if he can get a word in edge wise.

"Come on tell me big guy, did you finish off inside of her?"

Jack gathers himself and keeps his cool. He can remember how he was dying of starvation, because of his pride. And what he had to do. But he also understands Arcees hate for Airachnid.

"Arcee, I know how she hurt you. And I also know how much you hate her. What I did is what I had to do to get out of there. No I did not enjoy it. I had no love doing what I did. She almost killed my mother."

Arcee remembers what June looked like when she and Prime saved her. She has to calm down.

She sits down on a big bolder and Jack walks over to her.

…

Prime is sitting in the control room watching screen reports as June walks to him.

He turns his head and notices her.

"Hello June. Is everything alright?"

June smiles and closes her eyes while shaking her head lightly. Thinking of the heads up Ratchet gave her.

She leans her crushes against a wall and rests her back against a steel wall looking at prime, he offers his had to her, she accepts the offer and climbs aboard. "Try not to drop me Prime."

"I would never do that June."

She smiles, "I know that Optimus. But what I heard from Ratchet made me almost fall."

Prime slightly concerned about that statement. "What do you mean?"

She sits down in his palm and looks to his optics. "The new small body he made for you. the one that's meant for you to exchange your spark from one body to the other. I think it's a great idea. But I think you should have told me before building it."

Prime slightly taken a back from this statement from June, yet before he could give a comeback to her, she continues telling him.

"I would have happily told you that we could start having more time together at the least. To get to know each other. And don't try to deny it right now because I got all the details from your team members. I can't tell you who, but I know how you where behaving when I was injured. And also you got me flowers. And this necklace. …. You didn't believe that you could do all this in secret and get away with it did you Prime?"

Optimus brings her closer to his face plate.

"June, I think that perhaps-"

She cuts him off. By kissing his cheek and taking her opportunity. "Optimus, I wish you would have said at least something to me since I got back. I would have happily said yes."

Prime takes her back a little and looks at her. He speaks with confidence. "June, i wish to partner with you. Will you accept me?"

She smiles and slightly chuckles. "Yes Prime. Perhaps we can be more."

Prime smiles at the thought. "Yes June. We can."

…..

The sun sets at nine p.m.

Airachnid is observing Jacks home. Wishing for him to return, wanting to see him alone. She wishes to fallow him to school or to his work when he is alone and without Arcee.

When the night sky turns into a light show of lasers hitting the homes all over the city, and suburbs. With the onslaught of Decepticons charging into homes.

They cry of children, fills the streets. The shrieks of woman crying out for their loved ones.

"No. where are you my Jack? I have to save you." she thinks to herself as she digs into the ground. Escaping the invasion.

Megatron commands from the commanding vision of his ship.

"DESTROY THEM ALL. LET NOT ONE ESCAPE YOUR GRASPS. THOSE WHO SEE US WILL RUN IN FEAR. THEIR SPIRIT AND BODY WILL BELONG TO US IN THERE LAST MOMENTS."

The blasts from the ships and invading soldiers leave a burned path behind them.

The police arrive on sight and see what is occurring before them. Some brave men charge forth and blast with shotguns and toss teargas.

The decepticon forces do not waste the ammunition or energon. Instead they charge at the authorities and crush their sqad cars. And kill all but one officer.

Starscream lands before him transforming from jet into his body form. He quickly snatches the human officer with one quick swipe.

"Call your forces. Call your military, bring the Autobot forces. Bring everyone. You get one chance to save yourselves."

He tosses him to the side and all of the Decepticons continue their march. On to destroy everything in front of them.

The officer looks on. In disbelief. He can see hundreds of them. He stands from something soft below him. He looks down to see bodies. He looks around. He can't believe his eyes. Men, woman, children, babies, animals. All dead. He looks around once more.

He understands that this is Judgment Day. The day the humans decided whether or not they will stand in fear and be destroyed. Or if they rise up in one voice and cry out that they will not go quietly into the night. That they will not give up earth without fighting to the last man.

They must survive. They must succeed. They will.

…

Arcee holding Jack tightly to her as they share a kiss in the darkened room at the base.

They have been at this for a little while now. about 8 minutes. She has become calm with him. And she wishes to be able to give him what he wanted. Airachnid might have been able to take his first time. But Arcee wants to take his heart, and give him his spark. To become sparkmates.

She knows that it might be possible that she could lose him. She can't let that happen. So she tells him something that has been eating at her mind.

She breaks the kiss and looks at his eyes.

"Jack, I want to make a Sparkling with you."

"Wha?_-"

The door suddenly opens up and Ratchet is standing at the door.

"Jack, Arcee, to the head of the base now. It's Megatron."

Arcee sits up. "What's he done now Ratchet?"

Ratchet looks at her dead in the optics. "It's an invasion Arcee. Innocent people. Millions of innocent people are dying."

Jack jumps to his feet. "WHAT? WHATS GOING ON?"

Ratchet can see the fire in jacks eyes. The will to fight in his heart.

Now is the time.

"Arcee you go to the head of the base. I need to take Jacke to update him on something."

Quickly she runs off. Ratchet takes Jack, not letting him speak a word. He runs through the halls. And opens the door exposing the new Autobot body he built for him. One up to full scale.

"This is for you Jack."

Jack looks at Ratchet. "I accept the responsibility. Instruct me on how to use it. Do the others know?"

Ratchet looks at him. "Prime and the others know. Just now your mother. That will be a conversation for you and her."

…..

Let me know what you all think. The chapters are starting to get a little complicated in writing because I still have some things I am trying to do in my normal life.

Working on a few projects and getting ready for school while working.

And also I am developing animation and starting a new episode, and just today I got a music video done. There is a lot that I am doing and really, the most I enjoy is making these stories about the Transformers.

I already have another story idea I got growing for once this one is all done.

I really thank you all for sticking with me through this story.

It means a lot to me.

Really. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

_This is a work of fiction. I place no claim nor do I have any rights to any of the characters or franchise. This is meant for entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy the story. _

_With your support and reviews this story is possible. Thank you._

**TRANSFORMERS.**

**Arcee, Jack and Airachnid Pt. 11**

**"****JUDGMENT DAY"**

The people of our world are now under a global attack spreading like a virus. Falling dirt and rubble burying them in a shallow grave within a shattered world, no point to go on, under those who wish to pose there evil upon us.

The brave soldiers stand banded together united across the lands within one voice hearing their leaders speak the words, "WE ARE ONE PEOPLE. WE ARE ONE NATION. TODAY AND FOR ALL TIME, WE WILL NOT SURRENDER. They took our sense of peace. And together we shall begin the next great chapter of human life. WE WILL NOT ATTACK, BUT DEFEND."

And with that, they march off into the night. To take part in the justice.

…

Jack rides with the Transformers through the Starbridge. His suit is able to transform into both combat and transportation. Ratchet designed it to take command from his body movement and mental synapsis directly.

The downside is that when the suit gets damaged, some of the pain is transferred into his nerve endings. Total control of a giant robot suit is more complicated than most would assume.

Jack can hear the screams of the people's pain pierce his ears. He can't tell or distinguish whether or not this is reality or fantasy anymore. He sheds tears knowing that he can't save them, nor can he reach them all at once.

Who dies because he decided to save someone else instead?

The sight of the burning city and people will forever stay within his mind now. No matter what lifetime a man lives in, nobody is meant to see this scale of crime against humanity.

He's coming after Megatron, no one else can stop the Decepticons, this is the final and finest moment of the Autobots.

It's time.

They see the Decepticon forces in the distance. Primes voice breaks the horrified silence, "Autobots, TRANSFORM!"

The sound of metal re placing itself overpowers the sound of blasters and fire.

The Decepticon forces look upon each other and turn to face the coming Autobots.

Optimus Prime hears the sound of a woman crying out in fear "HELP ME!"

He thinks to himself while grabbing his weapon, "I will."

…

Airachnid looks on in shock of what the Decepticons have brought upon this land. She knows how to be cruel and spiteful.

But this, this is now a different level of evil. Genocide.

She glances at her decepticon emblem and changes it to the Autobot emblem.

She crawls out from the hidden space she picked whilst watching and fallowing the Decepticons. She would assist the living humans escape now and then.

But now the Autobots have arrived. And this is her chance to make a statement. To change sides.

She walks along side Optimus, and they all notice her changed symbol.

Nothing needs to be said.

She has made her choice and Last stand upon Judgment Day.

And the Autobots need all the help they can obtain.

They all will drive the powers of darkness away from this land. All wrongs shall be written and justice will take its place.

…

June sheds tears knowing of what is coming to her son. To Optimus, to Arcee and all the allied friends.

Miko places her hand on her shoulder. "Come on June, our team is stronger. They are going to punch those Decepticon faces off. Have some faith in them."

June looks at her and smiles at her confidence and child like innocents. "I know Miko. But you don't understand whats at stake here. Its more than just loosing. If the Autobots cant stop them. There is no second try."

Rafael stops writing in his notebook and glances at the two talking. "Optimus, and Jack, will not let that happen June. They don't know when to give up. Surrender or failure isn't in their mind. I think that with the way they function. The human race will gather their forces soon and assist them. I have sent all the information I could to the government websites. They are well aware of who the good guys are."

June glances at Rafael. "You contacted the government?"

He doesn't break eye contact. "I had to. Otherwise they would open fire on the side of good as well. We can't let the Decepticons have their way."

….

Optimus and Jack charge in their Autobot forms with the allies, charging into the fire. Into the oncoming blaster fire, and clashing with the enemy.

Prime shatters face plates and rips apart limbs with his merciless power.

Jack uses his rage, and knowledge of combat to his advantage. Prime traned him enough. He attacks the joints of the Decepticons, shredding chest plates and stabbing his blades into their bodies.

Arcee, quick and agile like the wind. Blasts heads clear off, watching the back of bumblebee and Blockhead. Taking on all that they can handle. And more.

Ratchet provides covering fire, making sure that all of his allies are safe from unexpected sides. To his surprise, he observes both Optimus and Jack.

He realizes that Jack is battling the enemy almost exactly the same way as Oprimus. However one fact remains, He is a mere mortal. A human. The cockpit he designed to hold him, is equivalent to the space of a spark. And the robot is functional as long as Jack is alive. Should he die, it will be a heavy his to everyone. And Ratchet will never forgive himself. "Fight on young Prime. Watch Optimuses back."

…

Megatron jumps from his ship and onto the ground. Now within the sights of Optimus Prime.

Starscream at his side, they both look on at Prime and Jack.

Megatron smiles, "Your late Prime. I see you found a new friend to join in your destruction."

Starscream adds to the statement. "you all knew that it would end this way."

…

They charge at each other.

Optimuses hands collide with Megatron.

Jacks hands collide with Starscream.

The war has started.

….

The humans force through the rubble with tanks and all mobile transportation they can gather in such short time.

Jet fighters scream through the sky and push past the clouds of smoke; they begin locking on the Decepticons.

They all open fire.

…..

Jack lands a powerful right and left hook to the face of Starscream. He pulls back his right hand far, and with full speed and push of the hydraulic fluid. Lands a devastating and loud collision to Starscreams chest.

Starscream streams in pain and Energon comes out from both the chest cavity and his mouth. His servos shatter and crack. He grabs Jacks hand and slices at the robots face. Slashing and carving. The sound of metal cutting metal fills the air. Then attacks the chest. Jack at one point is able to see two large razor sharp claws come through.

Jack grabs Starscreams hand and kicks his waist. Grabs the other hand and rams his hid with his own. Then lifting him and hurling him into the other decepticons.

Then unloading as many blasts as he can till his weapon is glowing red from the heat.

…..

Optimus Prime stabs Megatron in the shoulder. And brabbing his face with his other hand. And demands, "GIVE ME YOU'RE FACE."

Ripping the faceplate off with one powerful blur of motion.

Megatron yells in agonizing pain.

Prime spins around and hits another Decepticon with a roundhouse kick, breaking the drone in half. Then he turns and uppercuts Megatron in the chin. And releases a blade into Megatrons chest.

Megatron falls to his back covered in Energon, he struggles to his feet. "I haven't seen you like this in a long time Prime. It brings me Joy knowing that you haven't lost your touch in your old age."

He takes out his sword and stands at his feel.

Prime pulls out his own sword. "Today Megatron. One shall stand, and one shall fall."

They charge at each other and surprisingly Prime stops, as he watches Starscreams body hit Megatron, sending them both to the ground. And a ungodly amount of blaster fire is unleashed at them both.

Prime looks and sees a very damaged Autobot standing before them. With human blood coming from the chest cavity. " Jack, are you alright in there?"

The Autobot body only has one working hand at this point and is functioning at about 35%

Jacks hand is badly cut. He has taken his shirt and made a tourniquet. "Now's not the time Optimus."

Prime knows that Jack is mainly running on adrenalin at this point. He looks back at Megatron and Starscream.

Starscream is down. No longer moving. Ravaged by battle damage. He's not getting back up.

However, Megatron stands, and grabs Starscreams sword into his other hand.

Standing he holds two swords and facing both Primes now.

Jack looks at Prime, "let's do this Optimus. Once and for all."

Prime nods and says something special to Jack. "I got your back son."

Jack grinds hit teeth and says one thing alone. "Nobody else will die tonight."

….

And with that they charge at each other. The burning grownd covering them from all vision of others.

The united states army battling the Decepticon forces desperately.

The Autobots ravaged in battle wounds. Fighting on and pushing forword. There are very few good Autobots, and hundreds of decepticons.

Arcee back to back with Airachnid. Knowing full well that she is not to harm her, since she is assisting the forces of good. She understands that this is her attempt at redemption. But they will have a battle of their own later. Right now they need all they help they can get.

The smoke covering the skies pitch black. And the fires surrounding them all signifying that the war will remain till only one side is victorious.

This is the moment to end it all.

Blood, oil and energon covers the ground as the innocent people frantically run from the combat.

….

Transformers  
More than meets the eye  
Transformers  
Robots in disguise

Strong enough to break the bravest heart  
So we have to pull together  
No, we can't stay worlds apart  
To stand divided we will surely fall  
Until our darkest hour  
When the light will save us all

Transformers  
More than meets the eye  
Transformers  
Robots in disguise  
Transformers  
Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of  
The Decepticons  
Transformers  
Transform

It's judgment day and now we've made our stand  
And for now the powers of darkness  
Have been driven from our land  
The battle's over but the war has just begun  
And this way it will remain  
'Til the day when all are one

Transformers  
Transformers  
Transformers  
Transformers  
More than meets the eye

….

The conclusion is almost here my friends. I hope you like it so far.


	12. Chapter 12

_This is a work of fiction. I place no claim nor do I have any rights to any of the characters or franchise. This is meant for entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy the story. _

_With your support and reviews this story is possible. Thank you._

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME**

**Arcee, Jack and Airachnid Pt. 12**

**"****THIS IS IT****"**

Prime rises from the burnt ashes of human bodies, looking upon Jack controlling the Autobot suit. Fighting the powerful Megatron. Force vs force. Power vs. desire.

With only 13% power within the suit, Jack fights Megatron, where as Breakdown stands above Prime. a destroyed right arm and missing jaw, and ravaged body is present upon him. Prime turns his body pushed to the breaking point.

Breakdown speaks to him provokingly. "all this time I have heard of the great and powerful prime. And here you are, beaten, broken, down and out. I'm sort of ashamed that all I have from you is a intense and harsh words. Look at you, you can't even speak."

Prime turns his body and forces his heavy arms upon the earth, pushing his body up. Breakdown waits for him to rise. He wants to take down prime while he stands. Grinding his teeth in anticipation. His optics squint and his fists clench. He wants this.

…..

Arcee and Airachnid are handling the last 80 drones.

Airachnid has not said one single word to her. She has been waiting for a single sentence, wanting a reason. Wanting something, anything at least. She decides that it is now. The time is up for her. She will not let this pass. Prime is too far out, not even knowing that Airachnid is helping. Only a few know she is here.

Arcee, she knows that Airachnid did this to show a point. A clever spider.

A attempt at redeeming herself.

Her, the one who killed so many. Prime has not seen her as of yet, he's in a different location with Jack. Both prime and fighting for earth. Just like the rest.

But this one, standing side by side with her. Airachnid, the one who tried to kill June. The one who took Jack. And attempted to trick him to fallow the side of the dark.

Her, the one who killed her partner before.

She promises, once the Drones are taken down. Airachnid will pay. ….

…

Jacks body is down and out.

His legs feel like someone had broken them in several places and done a bad job at placing them back together. His body feels cold from the extensive blood loss. His blurry vision and dizzy mind make it hard to focus.

One arm is out of commission and yet he's still standing. Barely able to put up a fight with Megatron, but he's not going to lose to him. Not a time like this.

Megatron slump down, faceless and broken. Slump down with his arms hanging at his sides. Observing Jack, and knowing that they both are in much the same condition.

"You fight well for a human. I think that… perhaps I should have taken you out long ago, before you had become such a annoying pest. I will make sure to keep your dead body as a memento to this forsaken planet. A perfect symbol no doubt." Bolstered Megatron as he lifts his posture into a more intimidating one.

Jack narrows his eyes to get a better focus. He stands taller and takes a deep breath. All the smoke and ash has been entering his suit. So many elements are playing against him. At least the fires have subsided a bit. "What's that megatron? I can't hear what you're saying with all that bull coming out of your mouth. Maybe I ought to punch the stupid out of you."

Megatron grips his fists and starts marching to Jack. "Little punk."

Suddenly Megatron is taken into a choke hold by Optimus, Jack quickly charges and unloads everything his suit has within it. All his hate, all his power, all his love. Giving everything he's got.

…

Arcee and Airachnid are both leaning against rubble, tired. Victorious and badly damaged. In no condition to fight another enemy. Not a fresh one anyway.

Airachnid glances at Arcee, seeing that she is glaring her optics at her. Arcee coldly states her words. "So what's the deal with you now? I would have figured you would jump at the chance to help Megatron in this genocide. Or at least taken a chance at taking me out. Last I remember you tried to kill June."

Airachnid turns her optics away from Arcee and states "I know what I did, and I'm not going to try to take that back. Yeah I did that. And so what if I use to be on Megatrons side, but don't forget that I abandoned his team long ago. I prefer working alone. Doing as I enjoy. And I always have been a creature that enjoys fallowing her instincts first. And I didn't attack you because we have our own differences to settle."

Arcee stands and holds her damaged elbow, "Differences? YOU KILLED MY PARTNER, TRIED TO KILL JUNE, AND HELD JACK HOSTAGE! I think that all what you just said is the biggest understatement in history. You made Jack ….. do things with you."

Airachnid smiles at that last statement. "Oh yes, me teaching him that Cybertronians and Humans mate the same way. It was interesting observing him try so hard to please me."

Arcee snaps at that comment and swings her right arm exposing her blade at Airachnids face. Airachnid dodges and jumps to a pile of rubble. "You really must calm yourself Arcee. You and I are just talking. You know, girl stuff."

"Airachnid, I will NEVER forgive you. If you think the Autobots are going to give you a second chance your mistaken. What you have done is unforgivable. Not even prime would take you in."

Airachnid smiles at this, at Arcees vengeful and fighting spirit. "I like you Arcee. You just glow with so much life. It is, … admirable. But what you said about Prime, I am sure he will take me in. it's just the way he functions. He has a strong moral honor code."

Arcee looks at Airachnid and a strong pulsation of pain falls upon her body. She shakes slightly and holds her wounds. But not braking her lock on Airachnid. "Jack will never accept you, and neither will June."

Airachnid grins. "Arcee, I'm a survivor. And I have always fallowed my instincts. When I noticed how the Autobots fought the invading forces of the Decepticons, I had a feeling that your side would win. I also knew that if you would see me on the battlefield you would attack me. so I came to you and helped you. that proved a point to you that I wanted to help you out. So I was correct. And you also should know better than anyone that I am a fan of indigenes species. I like hunting them, for sport. You already know that I had other goals separate from Megatron."

Arcee walks to Airachnid face to face. "I don't know what game your playing at. But—"

"Oh it's no game Arcee." She comes closer to her signifying no fear. "I fully intend to work things out with the Autobots. Look around you." she gestures with her hand. "The war is at an end. If I would stay a loner eventually the Autobots would get me. It's logical. I really intend on not being hunted."

"And what about June? You tried to kill her. And kidnapped Jack."

Airachnid shakes her head looking down. "I did not mean to kill her. Really I had no idea that she was so fragile. I threw her out of the way. Yes, I didn't know she would get hurt so badly as what your making it sound. But if I wanted to kill her I would have. She was in my way, so I moved her. That's about it. But Jack…. Well, he is a very interesting Prime. Wouldn't you say so Arcee?"

Arcee grabs Airachnid by the neck. "You keep your claws off him. Do you understand?"

Airachnid shoves Arcee off of her. "It's a little hard to keep my claws off of something I tasted already. I even utilized his fluids in my servos and gears already Arcee. I could keep going but that would make us fight, and you have maintained much more damage than me. so I have a offer to make you. We will both play for Jack. And he will get to pick which he likes more. You, or me. I think that's fair enough."

….

Megatron on the floor down and out. Sparks braking from his body.

Jack is supported by Prime as they walk off to the rest of the team. They walk for several minutes silently through the burned buildings and dead human and Decepticon bodies.

Ratchet is speaking to the humans and prime arrives looking to the forces of earth. He pulls Jack from the suit gently. And offering him to the medics. "He lost a lot of blood. He needs your help."

…..

Starscream slowly rises from the ashes, getting up and opening his eyes. His body covered in ash. And he is hidden by thick smoke; he looks around and sees that he is alone, and walks to the body of Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, it would seem you have been shut down. What a pity." He hissed his words with glee.

Megatron barely opens his eyes looking at his second in command. "No….. I … still function."

By the ancestors. He still lives. He is missing a faceplate, his body profusely bleeding energon and several pieces of his frame are missing. But he still lives.

"Well this really is a opertunity." Starscream kneels down and observes the extent of Megatrons damage.

"Starscream….. I order you…. assist your master." Commands from such a broken leader.

Megatrons words hit Starscream like a hot iron through his spark. "Help you? the one who has taken all our men, and our woman into the fires of combat and caused the biggest loss ever. Help you! he who would kill his own because they choose not to fallow a order and rather adhere to self preservation? I was right to play possum in this situation. I knew that it would come to this. And so I waited and watched your battle with the 2 Primes. Waiting and watching for a chance to make my escape."

"….. You… always where …. A coward…. Starscream." Whispered Megatron looking into the eyes of his second in command.

Starscream grabs the both elbows of Megatron with a tight grip. "No Megatron. You see, my tactics might be questionable, but you forget that ultimately I am a tactician. I don't mind manipulating my enemy's perceptions, just so I can get the upper hand."

Megatron feels Starscreams tight hold. "What… what are you…. doing Starscream?"

He feels the pulling of each arm begin to have tension. The sound of metal grinding is prevalent between them.

Starscream glares at Megatrons eyes and energon tears leave Starscreams eyes. His grip intensifies and his pull increases.

"Now, just as you Megatron. If necessary, I can even destroy my allies."

The sound of sparks snaping and metal bending fills the space between them as the smoke engulfs them.

"That's right Megatron, it's that submission and torture you put me through, as you can see it has educated me. and I now have that evil spark you have."

Metal begins to snap and brake slowly. One arm is torn off from the shoulder half way.

Megatron gowns in agony. Throwing up Energon upon Starscreams faceplate.

Still starscream continues to speak right to Megatrons face. Knowing that this is his last moments.

"Except. Except my evil spark, has made me stronger, it has made me stronger, because I will not be blinded as you where."

Both of Megatrons arms are shredded off from the shoulders. Megatron yells in pain and chokes upon his own Energon.

"Star… Starscream stop….. That's an order…."

Starscreams eyes glow bright red as he stabs both of his hands into the chest of Megatron.

"I am not your puppet anymore. And with this act, I shall be free of your grips."

Megatron feels his chest ripped open exposing his spark.

"But the price you have taken from me, …."

He grabs Megatrons spark into his hands, and looks upon it.

"Is a lesson I shall never forget." And with that, Starscream crushes the spark of Megatron. Ending a dark chapter in cybertronian history. And not a single living spirit knows of starscreams doings.

He stands to his feet and marches off into the darkness, alone and silent. He has always been alone. And now, alone to plan, alone to think. With his newly accuired freedom. What is one to do?

….

Many years have passed after that battle.

The Autobots have agreed to stay with the humans and assist them for 2 generations, to make sure that no evil forces will be coming upon this planet after the defeat of Megatron.

The Autobots function out in the open now.

…

And history has been made between two species,

June has taken Prime as her partner, and a bridge between two species has been created.

Jack was happy to discover that he has a new father, a teacher and guardian. Not only this, but he has a hybred twins. A boy and a girl. Both with yellow eyes and the ability to learn remarkably fast. No real power to transform like the Cybertronians since June carried them. They also age the same as humans since the mother is pure human.

A happy couple indeed. Prime uses his small human sized protoform around June and his two children constantly, and uses hologram technology to give the feeling of normality. But they do prefer to live at the base rather than at the neighborhood.

One of primes pleasures is driving his children to school as a truck, speaking to them.

June has open her own medical practice office. A immediate primary care of sorts.

…..

Jack has made a living as a new Prime with the autobots.

Ratchet and Jack have done extensive research in both spark and consciousness, to the point where Jack is able to download his mind into a automated system and become a Cybertronian if necessary. He is ready to leave with his love Arcee when need be. And discussed this with his Mother and Father, and little siblings.

He is a Prime, and will always be with the Autobots.

…..

Airachnid and Arcee have at long last made peace. No more fighting between them. But they both still compete for the spark of Jack.

Arcee eventually became the mother of his child. A beautiful girl. She looks exactly like her mother, but instead of blue armor, she has black, like jacks hair.

But it was also discovered that Airachnid was bearing a child as well, this was found out at the base after the war with Megatron. She was getting a scan of her vitals and Ratchet had discovered this. That more than anything seald the deal of her joining the Autobots.

She gave Jack a handsome young male Autobot.

A truly complicated situation however not something Jack is afraid of taking on. It must be handled and can not be ignored. It will be rough, but he wishes to be there for his young. And for Arcee…. And for Airachnid.

He will not be like his human father and abandon his family.

When the time comes, he will become a Autobot, and leave earth with his new family.

….

Starscream stumbles through the mountains of the Himalayas. Discovering dark Energon. He lifts up boulders and rocks and discovers that he has unearthed a large supply.

"With this. I can bring back my men. Build a new base and ship. …. I am not alone anymore… My name is Starscream. LEADER OF THE DECEPTICONS!"

…..

That is the end of the story folks. Yep that's right, a cliffhanger.

One day I might make a continuation to this story. But for now, our journey ends here.

My next story will be up soon, I am working out the details. But this one was real fun.

Please let me know what you think. And if you want me to one day continue it.


	13. Chapter 13

This is a work of fiction. I place no claim nor do I have any rights to any of the franchise. This is meant for entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy the story.

With your support and kind reviews this story is possible. Thank you.

TRANSFORMERS

PRIME

**_Revelation p.13_**

Starscream walks upon the snow, pushing forth and tightly grasping to the dark Energon within his hand. Pondering to himself about the new base he will build, as well as the new followers. All that he is desiring as of now is a suitable location for just such a thing.

"alone, that's all that I am right now."

He looks in the distance and can see the mountains and ice formations surrounding this location.

Chamonix, France. One of 9 snowiest and cold places on earth.

He begins walking to the mountain. Investigates the structural integrity of this place.

"this will have to do for now."

5 years. It has been five years since the defeat of Megatron. And now, it is his time to show why he, is the proper leader for a new army. And he will do what Megatron never was able to. The destruction of the Autobots. He will redeem himself within his own eyes.

He starts clawing and punching the side of the mountain. Inch by inch, foot by foot, digging and forcing his way in. he will make this temporary homestead. A place to start from, a place to hide all the Energon and Dark energon. All the extra parts he has. A chance to start storing the drones that he has building and activate them. All this and more, can start to be pushed foreword.

His steps are now all coming together. Progress is inevitable. And a chance to build a new ship, and so much more. It's time to take control into his own hands.

….

Airachnid stands at the side of Prime in his true full size form. Observing the construction of the final buildings, the reconstruction of all the devastation by the Decepticons being frantically rebuilt. More of a symbol that people want to forget that devastation. To forget the murders and killing. The sadness and sorrow of all those innocent people being mercilessly killed.

Prime looks down and remembers. "All those innocent people. So many sacrifices, just to end the dark chapter in our races history. Others had to pay in blood for the price of our mistakes. Millions of innocents. All those souls."

Airachnid looks to him and remembers the way she use to be. Just as dark and evil as any other Decepticon, if not worse.

She remembers the punishment Prime bestowed upon her, and the test he made her go through to find out whether or not she was being truthful in her desire to become a Autobot.

To join the forces of good was a honest and truthful desire of hers. But she didn't honestly know how much trouble it would be for her. But living is always something preferable for anyone. Unless they have a death wish.

"Optimus, we all knew that for the greater good, sacrifices must be made. All that happen is sad. But in the end, we managed to pull through."

The two of them turn around and call for a Starbridge, they return back to the base.

…

Jack in his Autobot body runs at full speed through the caverns of death valley, he jumps to the pillers of rock, from one to the other, scnning the best places to land. Observing and focusing as blaser fire fallows his every move.

He transforms into his auto form, being the fact that he wishes to stand out as a leader, yes still be quick and mobile he has chosen a power house of speed and strength. A Gumpert Apollo.

He rides quickly into a trench and hides from the blaster fire and transforms taking aim with his gun set to stun. He shuts out all the noise around of the falling rocks and focuses.

His radar sets off notifying him that someone has a lock on him and he jumps straight through the cliffs of the trench which provided him poor cover at first. Transforms in the smoke and rocks with him in the air.

And right when he was about to ride off, he sees on his windshield a gun pointed right at him.

The voice of Arcee captures his acknowledgment of his loss.

"That's 7 wins for me and 4 on your chart Jack."

Jack transforms and stands to his feet smiling. His body slightly scratched up and would do nicely with a good cleaning.

"Well mind telling me how you keep on winning?"

Arcee lowers her weapon and comes over to him kissing his cheek. "Honey you got to understand that when I say you make too much noise, really, you make a hell of a lot of noise. You trying to get away would wake up even the great Primus himself. Take it easy, and you should really take note that the direct approach doesn't always work. Sometimes it's the gentle touch that can claim a victory."

Jack holds her hand as they both turn and begin walking out from the trenches and caverns. "I just always was under the assumption that I would be able to become a good leader by determination."

Arcee smiles and rests her head upon his shoulder. "Jack you will be a powerful and noble leader one day. Prime sees that within you. I can see that, everyone can. Why do you think I call you a Prime in the making"

Jack looks over at her optics and smiles.

They call for a Starbridge and pass through.

…

June sits next to the love of her live, and that what she holds close to her heart.

Her two babies. The son "Ace" and her daughter "Starlit"

Half Cybertronian and half human. She smiles. And a voice behind her calms her even more.

"Affectionate as always June." Stated Prime.

She turns and looks upon the small protoform Prime. "You should know by now Optimus, I will never get over our children. You're the one who healed my heart and gave me two beautiful kids. And showed me a new life."

A light begins flickering on his wrist, he hurries off and June fallows along.. Wondering what could this be, it has been so long since something had come up.

All Autobots that are at the base come to the main room. Observing the situation. As Ratchet at the screen brings up the visual.

They see a few asteroids coming in, and with the coming in asteroids. A few transport ships. He wonders to himself.

"This was no accident. Someone must have called this in. or they finally got notification of the fallen Megatron."

….

Starscream standing atop of his base with a transponder communicator. Smiling and knowing that at last, his call for assistance has been received. He was sending out a very small and silent beaconing message.

Too inconspicuous to be detected by the Autobots. But strong enough to go out to those he is seeking. And after so long, and calm collectiveness, it all is paying off.

Should the Autobots stand in his way; the forces of Prime have so much more to lose than ever. And Starscream will take all advantages and use them. If he needs to use Primes children against him he will. And Jack…. That boy has even more to lose than Optimus.

A new beginning in the Decepticon book is about to be written. And now the Resurrection can begin.

…

I couldn't stay away from writing this story out more.

So its continuing. I have a new take on this whole thing now. lol.

This story will be a little different since I have lots of new material to use.


	14. Chapter 14

This is a work of fiction. I place no claim nor do I have any rights to any of the franchise. This is meant for entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy the story.

With your support and kind reviews this story is possible. Thank you. :)

TRANSFORMERS

PRIME

**_Regeneration P.14 _**

Starscream jumps off the base of the Cliffside Mountain. Transforming into his fighter jet mode, his powerful propulsion roars to life and propels him foreword breaking the sound barrier.

Forcing his way into the sky and towards the oncoming asteroids and comets head on to capture and awaken his fellow arriving Decepticons in mid air.

His sights lock onto the metal pods as he dodges the fatal comets, transforming and pushing off the side of a asteroid propelling himself to one of the pods. His claw like hands grasp and latch onto the first pod, as he punches the sides of the craft, shouting at the red hot craft, "Awaken soldier. I call upon you to rise and begin your service to your new leader Starscream."

The Decepticon sparks with life in mid air and portions of its structure begin to shift and form as the craft releases its true protoform.

Starscream forces his way off and attacks the next shuttle pod and continues this process till he reaches the last few hundred feet and Transforms into his jet form once again, while his new allies crash land into the fresh powder of snow along the mountain sides.

The fighter jet flies over head and transforms into his Decepticon form and stands on higher ground shouting to them all.

"MY NAME IS STARSCREAM, I AM THE FINAL DECEPTICON AND THE NEW LEADER. MY POSITION WAS SECOND IN COMMAND. Now I am the replacement to Megatron. FALLOW ME! Before the Autobots arrive. We must enter into my temporary base to avoid detection."

And with that, the new arrivals and assistance to Starscream fallow. The foundation for a new battalion has been made. And the new chess pieces are being placed. This is a new game.

….

Optimus orders his men to transform and roll out into the Starbridge. With him comes Arcee, Bumblebee, and Blockhead all join Prime.

They push forward through the bridge and know that they are about to enter extreme cold. They know that this is no game. Thoughts cross through their circuits.

How could the Decepticons be coming back after the victory they had obtained. It's a gift that no Autobots died. However they all have new scars from that war. However the victory for the Autobots was a terrible loss for the Humans.

Millions of innocent men, woman, and children. To this day, the full extent of the price has not been discovered through any account. Some people's bodies had been eradicated or burned to a crisp and ash that could not be recovered. A dead human that could not be accounted for. A family member lost…. Forever.

More than anything, all the Autobots know that the innocent people, paid the most for this war. They will not pay for any more of the Autobots waging war on earth.

They shouldn't have to. It's not their responsibility or fault.

The Autobots exit the Starbridge and transform as soon as their tires touch the snow. Prime and Blockhead scan for energy signatures. The severe cold and snow conditions block any real readings.

Arcee speaks up looking at her scanner as well. "There's no way that this arrival was a mistake. They had to have been told to come to such a remote and cold place. How else could they have known that these weather conditions would have assisted them in hiding our radar?"

Bumblebee starts looking at the asteroids and left over melted scraps of metal. Observing the landing site while the brutal conditions don't take over and disguise and hide this site for all time. "Looks like there could have been at least 4 or 6 of them."

Blockhead observes a different spot and notices something disturbing. "Prime… guys look at this one. Looks like they got one hell of a big heavy hitter." Pointing out a large lading of a significant shuttle pod that had scorched the snow and severely melting a crater. This was a big one.

Prime wonders, to himself "what could this mean? Why would they have come and not set up in a base and location in some place that's sourced with Energon deposits? How come cant we read their energy signatures? A possible survivor must be instructing them. They must have a new guidance if they know to land in such a frozen wasteland."

He looks to his team and declares that they are to scout and see what they can find. And then they shall return to base. No sense in freezing up and becoming a forgotten statue.

…..

Jack sits down on a unfathomably large metal chair as Ratchet plugs a variation of wires and plugs into the Autobot body. And strapping secure harnesses to keep the body in place.

Jack glances at his human body in a glass case being suspended by a mixture liquid consisting of stem cells, Energon, proteins, distilled water and blood. He wonders and accepts that he now has two bodies. He is not able to simply pull away from his human half just yet. He still misses having human flesh and blood. He is not ready to completely let go.

Ratchet made sure that Jack will be able to keep his human form. He at last understood how to keep a human body alive without having to resort to such other extremes. Without a consciousness and soul the body would die. It would simply eventually stop functioning. He felt a little like a mad scientist creating a device that would send electronic shocks to the brain. And a mask forcing the body to inhale and exhale at proper intervals.

Forcing a human body to live was not him alone. Under very strange circumstances, June helped him. It was not a pleasant process for her. But she was going to make sure that her son would live and have the body she gave him out of love and nature. The way it is meant to be.

But now he is jumping from one to the other. It's just not something that she will ever get use to. she wants her normal son back that is to be sure. But the fact is that he is not just a son anymore. One day, when Optimus is gone, Jack will accept the Matrix of leadership and become the new Prime. One day.

Ratchet turns a few switches and presses a few buttons, a few bursts of light flicker and the science lab turns pitch black for a moment. And then Jacks Autobot body is motionless. The glass tube containing his flesh and blood mortal body begins to move. The liquid is taken out through a series of tubes and pipes, and he begins to stand under his own power.

His eyes open up as both arms move and he stands tall, taking off his mask. And smiling looking at Ratchet, Airachnid and his mother. His body wearing a spandex one peace in order to contain his self respect.

June walks over to Jack and covers him in a towel around his shoulders and helps him out. "Come on Jack, you need to eat. It's been over a month since using this body."

Jack smiles and knows that he's getting more and more use to just using the Autobot form. With his arm around just he limps while she supports her son.

Airachnid fallows along and pauses for a moment turning her head looking at ratchet. "Ratchet, could you do me a favor if I asked?"

Ratchet turns his head and looks to her responding. "I could, all depending on what it is."

Her young son Drusus runs along next to her from around the corner smiling with wide optics, "Mommy, Mommy, you're not going to believe what Aurelia did."

Airachnid smiles and lifts up her young Drusus, his Autobot form starting to slowly increase in size at this point in his life. He is a child yet he is already half the size of Jack. And skin slightly harder than humans and tuff enough to break a brick wall should he throw a good right hook. However she asks her son, "What did your sister do hun?"

Drusus turns in her arms and points his finger at his half sister coming into Ratchets science lab, she is covered with dirt and sand. He declares in a boisterous proclamation "Aurelia sneaked out and started to use some of the weapons that Ratchet made for Daddy, she made a big hole in the wall by mistake mom."

Airachnid looked at Arcees daughter and approached her with a disapproving look upon her face. Ratchet turning his glance to observe her as she creeps up to the young sparkling.

Aurelia taking mostly after watching Jack and Arcee has started to fallow the course of knowing no danger really. And associates Airachnid as more of a second mother or an aunt. So naturally she just smiles at her.

Airachnid smiles in return and lifts her little one up, "Come on you two, let's get you both cleaned up. Aurelia you will have to discuss this with your mother and father. I'm in no mood for parenting right now."

…

Starscream observes the Autobots marching through the caverns and Cliff-side, he lurks and observes them, the other new Decepticons look to him from the other Cliff-side for approval.

He smiles and nods.

An ungodly amount of firepower blasts at both canyon wall Cliff-side destroying all the ice and snow into a momentous and devastating site to behold.

Prime shouts at the top of his volume settings, "RUN, IT'S A TRAP!"

But it's too late. The weight of a mountain is upon them all. Burying them under ice and snow. The below zero temperatures already entering their servos and freezing most of their limbs.

Arcee and prime are already failure with this situation once before. It didn't take long for their bodies to slowly start shutting down back then. And now, the only difference is that they are buried and unable to move, unable to communicate due to the signal being corrupted by the harsh conditions and tons of ice and snow.

Bumblebee and Blockhead both try to cover as much as possible ground to make sure they will have room to move under this condition. To them, the team is family. To all of them, the team is family. But more than anything….

They know that the Decepticons are BACK.

…

Starscream looks to his team, smiles and orders them all, "Fallow me men. It's time to get you all new vehicle forms. You will need a proper scan of some military grade …. Artillery.. Ha ha ha ha ha ha."

He turns his head as he transforms and shouts to the mountain of ice and snow. "See you around prim. I will be sure to give you a better torture than Megatron did."

And with that, the Decepticons take off.

To obtain new forms, new weapons, and a deadly new plan.

Starscream doesn't wish to take on the Autobots as Megatron did. His desire is a simple one, he wishes to torture the two primes. He knows that more than likely Prime will get out from under this ice and snow. He wants him to.

No, his plan is far too delicious to be this simple. He plans to torture Jack and all that he loves. To take them out one by one. He wants to hurt the woman Jack and prime love. He will use them as bait. He will eradicate the base they have in Nevada.

He will kill their little children.

And he will rip apart Jacks limbs one by one.

And then, they will leave this dirt ball.

Starscream doesn't want to kill the humans; he simply wants revenge upon all who have humiliated him before. And to rule as the true leader of the Decepticon army.

This is his rightful place.

…

Chapter 15 "Devastation"… is in draft form and not really a story yet. But it will come.

But now I want to know what the fans want to see and what you want to happen.

Thank you all for sticking with me and for motivating me enough to continue this story. I was going to actually end it but with all the review and the fact I left it alone on a cliffhanger was too much for me. So I had to pick it up and continue it. Too much material to actually leave it alone.

But I thank you for sticking with me, and I would like to know what you would like to have happen. I will try my best to work it in the story.


	15. Chapter 15

This is a work of fiction. I place no claim nor do I have any rights to any of the franchise. This is meant for entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy the story.

With your support and kind reviews this story is possible. Thank you.

**TRANSFORMERS**

**PRIME**

**_DEVASTATION - p.15_**

Jack walks through the halls of the Autobot base while eating a power bar in one hand and attempting to send a call through to Arcee to check up on how shes doing. But to no success, it has been more than a few hours at this point now since she had gone to her mission with Prime. And now there is no reception.

To him, this gives more than enough reason to worry.

Not even three hours since he had come into his flesh body and already it might be reason enough to travel back into Autobot form.

He begins running and quickly discovers that he is in no real condition to be pushing his body, he stumbles and falls trying to ignore the pain, and week condition of his body.

A young voice comes from the halls of a young female Autobot. "Daddy are you alright?"

His young Aurelia comes to his aid, helping him up. And a second set of hands supports him as well with a second voice, "Dad you have to be careful." It was Drusus his son.

Jack smiles and looks at them. Never would he have imagined that he would have Autobots as children. Bridging species with two Cybertronians, a fatherly smile comes across his face and the joy of a father fills his spirits. "My children." He softly speaks gazing upon their innocent faces.

He gathers his senses and pushes foreword. "Sorry kids, but dad has to talk to mommy and have her help me right now."

Regardless of what he spoke to the young sparklings, they still fallowed at his sides and supported him from falling. Even if he tried harder at this moment to run, they would still be able to keep up. His body is in no condition to do what he wishes. That is the fault of poor maintenance on a human body. Jack is so use to assisting the Autobots in his Cybertronian form now that he has almost stopped using his human body all together.

Still he pushes hard and reaches Airachnid as she is sitting at the computer and reading reports. Observing medical discoveries about the human body. She turns her head and looks at Jack and the young ones coming to her. She smiles a seductive smile and winks at him. "Hello my Jack."

He gasps for air as he speaks to her. "Honey we need to check on Prime and the others, I think they might be in trouble."

Airachnid takes a pause and wonders about this possibility. The fact that no one has contacted them, it has been a few hours now, and Arcee is silent as ever.

"All this time, they are silent. Prime is usually so talkative keeping communication. I must have gotten lost in learning human anatomy that it passed my mind. But if Arcee is out of the way then I will get Jack all to… no, what am I thinking. We both have a child with him. That's the old me. I can't get clouded like that."

She turns and begins to attempt a link for communication.

All they get. All they see, is nothing more than so much static.

"Arcee…. Prime… BLOCKHEAD OR BUMBLEBEE REPORT.!...?"

She turns to Jack and sees his stern and straight face.

He looks down and wonders.

"I can feel it. Something is wrong. I know it."

Airachnid turns and looks at him. She herself can sense it too. In her spark she can tell that something is just not right.

The three of them are all a family. They are all sparkmates on one form or another. And they know, it's not just communication error.

Something is not right.

Jack looks to her. "Help me to the lab. I need my body, then we roll out."

Airachnid nods and lifts him up, and with that she begins jogging to the lab, but turns and looks at the sparklings. "You two stay with grandma, Ace and Starlit. Mommy and Daddy will be back soon alright."

The two just nod and smile speaking at the same time. "Yes mom." Knowing that if they are to misbehave then Airachnid will punish them.

…..

Starscream is flying with his allies, his solders, … his fighters.

"As soon as we return, grab all that we have in supplies and take off to the coordinates provided. I will join you shortly. I have something personal to handle."

He banks right and breaking sound barrier hits MK 3.

"I know what must be done to set the tone with the Autobots. They think that they know everything. They think that they have won. I will break their hearts. They pulled together but know I will set the moment."

His plain pulls faster than the waves of sound. His plain lowers to the water he flies over. Thunderous waves fallow him as his jets shout mighty bursts of power.

He knows that he has obtained the title of leader at last. And the war has ended with Megatron. But now, it is his time. His wishes are not for War or Battle.

Starscream has always been one to think before he acts. And right now, he will break the Autobots. One by one.

Starting with Jack.

Then with Prime.

Then Arcee and Airachnid the traitor.

Then kill the little ones.

And so much, much more. He will make his powers of darkness rise once again and a new age will come upon the Cybertronians and earth shall notice all that has become. It shall bare witness that which is Starscream. And the Mighty Unicron shall grant him the powers necessary.

"It's all part of the plan. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. Unicron, my previous master failed upon his mission. But I Starscream call to you. HEAR ME NOW! HELP me. your humble believer. If you help me, I shall give you anything that you wish. EMPOWER MY SPARK TO GREATNESS. Give me the power necessary to win upon judgment. Let me have my plans successful."

Thus he flies off. With his mission. He shall and will do what he must. He has always hated humans. But he can see past them. His goal, it's much bigger now. and he shall do as he must.

"Let me rip the Prime's Jack head off his body. Let me look into his eye's as I do. I want to separate his life with my own hands. Let me do this. And so much more to them all."

….

Jack and Airachnid pass through the Starbridge upon the mountain of ice and snow covering the bodies of their team.

The shock of the fact that their bodies are dying under this cold. They start digging with no hesitation.

They dig in this merciless cold.

The knowledge of the fact that someone had to attack to do this.

THE DECEPTICONS..

The Autobots know that those beasts are back. They have returned.

And their friends could be dead under this ice.

Jack wishes for the best, but he doesn't know for how long their bodies have been buried and suffered under the ice and cold.

Starscream will pay for this. The woman, the mother of his child, Starscream will pay. …

I am happy to say that I have now developed a sure fire plot for the new continuation of this story. And what's coming is even better than what you have read before.

Stick around and you will know what I mean.

If you think Megatron was bad, ohhhh well you haven't read anything yet.


	16. Chapter 16

This is a work of fiction. I place no claim nor do I have any rights to any of the franchise. This is meant for entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy the story.

With your support and kind reviews this story is possible. Thank you.

**TRANSFORMERS**

**PRIME**

**_THE RETURN p.16_**

Arcee, Prime, Bumblebee and Blockhead all on life support and Energon being pushed into their bodies giving them precious life.

Jack stands at Arcees side and pleading her to open her optics and live again. Begging and wishing upon his own mortal body. His life means nothing without her.

Upon all this, Ratchet working franticly and observing readings and taking in the whole scans and the severity of their condition.

In the shadows stands Airachnid watching them both. And observing Arcee, in slight disgust. She knows that after all that she has done, after all she put the Autobots through, all the pain she caused June and Jack. She will never be able to have what Arcee and Jack have.

She feels a deep and empty spot appear in her spark. She knows that she has been lying to herself for all these years. The knowledge of the mental and physical facts that Jack is only accepting her as a partner is more out of duty. He made a sparkling, a child with her. Out of her entrapment. He had no choice.

And the Autobots accepted her out of the honor code they have. And she knows that more than once, she had pushed those boundaries and tested their code. Chances are, if it wasn't for the fact that Jack made a child with her, he would most likely take her on and do all he can to take her out.

And here she is, watching him, treating Arcee as if she is the only one he really loves. …. And chances are, that's more than a little true.

Airachnid hasn't even really made amends with June. She has just been acting as if it never happened. And June loves her grandson. But really, she doesn't acknowledge Airachnid. It's just that Airachnids son hasn't done anything to June, so he's an innocent.

Airachnid looks down and knows that all she is doing is making her nest to preserve herself. But now that all had time to settle. She is able to see everything for what it truly is. The only fact now is that when danger arrives, the Autobots pact together, and here she is, in the dark.

She can't blame them, she did all this to herself.

Jack hasn't spent a single full day with her. Hasn't asked her out, and hasn't even made a remote effort to pursue something real with her. Only going through the motions of a relationship to make sure that the child will grow up proper.

A pinch of pain hits her spark and she begins to sob in silence. She thinks "Jack, my Jack. I'm so sorry. You really wouldn't love me at all if Arcee should die. I will never be able to replace her."

She turns and walks into the dark halls alone. Her quivering lips stop as she takes her leave. Thinking that she needs to make amends with everyone.

The physical beating in combat that Prime gave her taking her within an inch of her life was only enough for him. Her beating was not to make amends. It was just punishment.

She wonders if she would be able to make Jack love her as he loves June.

She has to try. They have a child together. Not for preservation or for the sake of the child. But for the sake of her spark. She needs Jack to love her as he loves Arcee. Outliving her is not enough as she can see.

It will all have to start with June. And now is not the time. June is next to prime, and Jack next to Arcee. And here she is, just like a spider. Alone. And with no one to love her. She is a living creature not a monster. She needs Jacks love. She has to try. No. she has to show Jack that she really has changed. She can feel love, and loneliness. She cries in the shadows silently. Alone.

She wants to be good and wants to be part of the team and not just tolerated. She now has been able to see the brotherhood and family relationship they all have with each other. They care about one another. Bonded with each other. How Optimus teats his men, and his family. Unlike what she has seen from any of the Decepticons. She never felt this alone.

Her insides hurt so much. Tears fall down her faceplate. She needs a family. She wants one. Her body shakes from the sadness. Will Jack ever love her the way he loves Arcee. Can June accept her and make amends? She doesn't want to be alone after Arcee dies. And her son needs a father, not some man who visits every now and then.

….

Jack is kneeling at Arcees side and watching her vitals pleading with her. "Arcee please don't leave me, please don't leave our child. There's still so much I haven't told you. we still haven't lived long enough together. My love please don't go. I love you. Stay with me. …. I swear upon my spark, by the powers of the Matrix, by the sons of Cybertron, you shall be avenged."

He leans in and kisses Arcee's lips, "Please. Please don't die."

And with that, hi stands to his feet and looks to Ratchet.

"Do you have any clue who did this?"

Ratchet looks to the young Prime. he knows that for as long as Prime is out of commission, Junes son is now in command. Prime would have wanted it this way.

"I don't have any Intel to give you Jack. All I know is that you can't be going out on your own right now. but what you should do is go back to your human body and spend time with your children. They need their father right now."

Jack looks to the floor and nods in agreement. He walks off and notices that Airachnid is no longer standing in the hall as she was before. He thinks "Why would you just leave like that? you helped me dig them out from the cold."

He looks around and searches through the base; he hears the sound of his children speaking words of compassion, both his son and daughter.

"Mommy please don't cry. Its going to be ok." "please stop crying auntie, don't be sad."

Jack keeps himself hidden as he hears her gentle sobs. He glances around the corner and he feels as if his spark is being crushed with a stone. Looking upon Airachnid in a fetal position with her head buried in her knees. She's in horrible emotional pain. Yet he knew nothing of this. He didn't sense it at all before. When the slightest thing is wrong with Arcee he knows right away.

He remembers all the cold nights when he was under her watch in that cave. So many years ago. And remembers that she would always make sure that he would be safe and warm when asleep. Even if he refused to eat.

His glances change and he looks at his son. He doesn't regret having him. But the thought of him being happy is more important. And he looks at his daughter trying to cheer up Airachnid. The heart of a child is so innocent. They both want her to be happy.

He wonders, "Why are you in so much distress? Is it because of the Autobots or something else? At the least I can cheer you up and distract myself."

His steps move him to her and her head rises from her knees. She dries the tears of Energon and stands up. "Sorry you found me like this. I'll go some place more privet and get out of your way."

"Hold on Airachnid. What's this all about?"

She speaks to him as she turns and walks off to her own room. "Jack, right now, only your love would be able to help me. but your love is reserved for Arcee. So don't worry about it my love. Live as you live."

Her glances turn to the children and she smiles and takes a pause. "Thank you my young ones. You have no idea how much you have helped me. if it wasn't for you two, I would have run off today. But you gave me strength."

And with that she takes her leave. Back to her room. Leaving Jack with the children. And his thoughts.

….

The Decepticons land in theabandoned Church in St. Etienne, France. Not a single living person comes around this haunted location for hundreds of miles. Even though the location is a sight to behold, a human to brave the terrain and mortal dangers is eighter one who wishes to take photos of the location, or a person wanting to see this place with their own eyes. But not may know of its existence.

Here, is where Starscream ordered to make a base.

Nature has taken this haunted Church by forces, showing that no matter what amazing feats the humans build, and no matter what they do, the earth shall take back what is properly hers. They begin to facilitate the building to fortify their technology and hide their presence from any readings the Autobots can pick up. Disguising them and making sure that they will be properly hidden.

All of them have already chosen a auto form.

All have chosen large and powerful vehicles. Or flying stealth jets. Or even fighter jets. All formidable to the Autobots for this new path in which Starscream has chosen.

….

Starscream reaches the highest point of the K2, the second-highest mountain on Earth, after Mount Everest and is located on the border of Pakistan and China. With him he brought both Energon and Dark Energon. And several electrical devices to hide his location from the scanners of the Autobots.

He knows that this will not work for long. But what he is doing is more than just a simple mission. And he will keep on trying until he gets what he wants.

The wind and thunder is hard at this moment in the border. Thunder, lightning and rain are all hitting hard today. Both proper and gives the setting he wishes. The ambience is perfect.

He lifts a fist full of Dark Energon and hurls it into the sky with all his force and as he calculated, lightning strikes it exploding it with thunderous smoke and shattering purple smoke all over.

"HEAR ME NOW UNICRON, I CALL TO YOU."

He continues for roughly 10 minutes doing this time and again. Until he decides he has worn down his welcome and takes all that is his. Suddenly he notices that nothing is as it was before.

"STARSCREAM, … SSSSSSSTARSCREAM."

He stops in horror at the deep and brooding voice surrounding him, not knowing where its coming from. He can feel a deep dark aura around him.

"WELCOME… STARSCREAM."

He looks around wondering who this…. No…. it can't be him.

"Who…. Who said that? Show yourself!" declares Starscream with a slight shutter in his voice.

"I…. AM UNICRON. I HAVE HEARD YOUR CALL. And I have summoned you here."

Starscream looks to the sky and can see the towering giant in the sky. the ghost, or hologram of unicorn. Or his spirit. Or has he summoned his spark to a different place.

"At long last." States Starscream.

"Hear me now Starscream. YOU… hold no power over Me. however… your desire for power, is of use to me." declares Unicron as he pulls Starscream to him with his traction powers over matter.

Starscream looks at him. "I have conditions for this Unicron. What are your wishes?"

Unicron speaks in anger. "This is my command. You are to destroy the Autobot Matrix of leadership, and the Matrix of honor which grows within the Autobot human. Both stand in my way. You serve me now Starscream. Destroy them for me."

Starscream smiles and requests. "And what do I get for doing this?"

Unicron looks down upon him. His enormous chest opens and a red light hits Starscrea, burning as if it was molten metal or magma touching his body.

"IT IS CLEAR THAT I HAVE MISJUDGED YOU. I GIVE YOU…. OBLIVION."

Starscream knowing that his bargaining is useless, his idea will not work with Unicron. As now he understands, there is not bargaining with him.

"NO I accept your command unicorn. I will serve you.

" "EXCELLENT." States Unicron.

Starscreams body begins to reform itself. His body taller. His parts stronger and wider. He no longer is a simple jet Decepticon. But a eradicator of all that stand before him. More like a bonded form of Megatron and fighter jet. Yet retaining his own valuable features. Slightly.

"BEHOLD. STAR-DESTROYER ALPHA." Now naming Starscreams new body. He glances to the new form. Unicron looks upon him, and brakes the inter-dimensional rift they where in.

"AND THIS, SHALL BE YOUR NEW SHIP. AND ARMADA." Star-Destroyer looks to the side and sees the new ship right next to him and piloted by Decepticons he had never seen before.

"NOW GO. AND DESTROY THE AUTOBOTS, WITH THE MATRIX."

Star-Destroyer Alpha turns and enters the ship. He will do as Unicron commands. But he will continue by his own mission. How he was doing it like before. Unicrons orders will be done as well. A new age has begun.

"It will be done Unicron."

…

Ratchet receives a message on his terminal; he looks and notices it's from ultramagnus.

He walks to the communications. "Go ahead Magnus."

…

This will continue in the next chapter. But I wanted to let you all know that I do check up on the reviews and your requests and your points of view. And I work them in the story to make it all better. Keep up the notifications. With your support the story gets better. Nothing is over; I am continuing it day by day. :)


	17. Chapter 17

This is a work of fiction. I place no claim nor do I have any rights to any of the franchise. This is meant for entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy the story.

With your support and kind reviews this story is possible. Thank you.

**TRANSFORMERS**

**PRIME**

**_Tribulation_****P.17**

Airachnid walks through the forest she use to travel through so many years ago. Alone.

The rain hits the branches, leaves, dirt and her frame. Drips stream down her face. She looks upon her hand and collects some water looking at the forming puddle.

She wonders why does the sky always stay blue around her. Why does the rain always look so sad around her? Why doesn't anyone want to stay around her?

And why isn't anyone ever around her? The knights she was always here, drowning in isolation and loneliness. Doomed to be spending her years by herself. Haunted without true contact of another.

And the knight she once is drowning in sadness. Her hero isn't here. "I would fight for you Jack. But why aren't you here?"

She holds her chest as she drops to her knees in sadness. Her spark hurts her.

A voice comes from the shadows speaking to her, "oh, having trouble?"

She gasps and releases her other limbs rising above the bushes, "Who's there? Come out!"

…

Ratchet works on Prime, and Bumblebee, while Ultra Magnus is working on Blockhead and Arcee.

Ratchet had explained what was going on, how they got ambushed and while their team mates are down they will need help. And Jack can't keep staying out of his human body for long periods of time. He needs to regenerate his human body. He can't just stay a Autobot, his human body would die off without proper care and nourishment.

Ultra Magnus lets Ratchet know, "I have sent out a message to our old friends, and they will send over some other team mates to help us out. I don't want you guys fighting all those Decepticons by yourselves all over again. You should have called me before that happen. I would have happily come by to help out."

Ratchet slightly laughs, "Don't think that we are not so capable. We got the mission done didn't we."

Magnus looks at Ratchet and states a blatant fact. "True, but if anyone had fallen, then things could have gotten real bad. And I don't want to see my friends expire before their time. And I have a feeling that something far worse is coming."

Ratchet glances down and ponders at those words. He knows that it is very likely that one of Megatrons allies could have survived and is now plotting vengeance. His scanners have been picking up strange readings. But they are very brief and spikes in Dark Energon.

However, the readings never last long enough to really pick up anything accurate. And no lock on to where its coming from. Not only this, but the fact that it was an ambush upon Prime. and a devastatingly powerful one. There had to have been more than one Decepticon blasting the Ice Mountains in attempts to either hinder the Autobots. Or to kill them.

Either way, something isn't right. "Alright Ultra Magnus. Your point is well served. Bring our old allies here. We will need them."

"Good to hear Ratchet. I'll finish up hear and give the go ahead for volunteers." Stated Magnus with a slight smile that they might be able to have some fun battling the Decepticons once again. Little do they all know that this is not the same enemy as before. What's coming is far worse. For when they face the Decepticons, it will not be a battle of brute force. But a battle of the heart, and of the spirit.

….

Starscream had sent one of his shorter scouts out into the wilderness to observe the human Jack. This Decepticon is small and well hidden. No larger than an average hornet pest.

It has been flying around the house of June and Jack Darby.

Waiting, watching.

Always looking for them.

Until finally it has a lock on him.

His mother supporting him so that he doesn't fall to the floor.

June speaks to Jack, "don't worry about the kids. They will be watched over by Magnus and Ratchet. And I bet Airachnid will look after them all."

Jack glances at June, "And you're alright with that?"

June sighs in frustration. "Look, I might not like that woman, but the fact is that she has been with us for a while. And she's the mother of your child. So I don't have much choice. If it was up to me I would not have her be a mother to one of your kids. But its happened so their isn't anything we can do about it. But right now all you should worry about is the fact that you need to get your strength and health back. You stayed out of your body far too long."

All this knowledge and information being relayed back to Star Destroyer Alpha. He sits in his floating base in the sky. Hidden in cloaking technology.

He smiles at the new discovery. "Stay locked on him. When he is alone, and with his human friends, I will come. I want his head."

Day by day, it watches him.

Day and night.

Until at last, his two human friends come by riding a car.

They are of age now to have their own vehicles.

Starscream smiles as they enter into the Darby's household. "Soon, once they leave for a little catch up play date. I will…. HA HA HA HA HA HA. GIVE ME TWO MEN. WE SHALL TAKE TWO HOSTAGES. JACK'S HEAD WILL BE FOR MY COLLECTION."

….

Miko and Rafael walk upstairs to Jacks room to discover him eating a mountain of food before him.

Oatmeal with banana and raisins. Orange juice and water, sweet potatoes and broccoli, buttered bread and of course a red apple. He sits in his bed while watching the news, his college work on the desk in his corner.

His friends speak in a awkward state of what they are watching. "uhhhh… Jack?"

He turns his head with a mouth full of apple and oatmeal. He takes a 3 second pause and smiles.

His two friends can't help but laugh hysterically.

Jack chews rapidly and swallows hard to only take a pause and join them in the humor of the situation. He was going to scold them for not knocking but really he would have done the same in their shoes.

"So whats up guys. Its been a while since I seen you." said while wiping his lips with his shirt sleeve.

Miko wiped a happy tear from her eye. "Don't you mean since last you where in a human body?"

Rafael continued Mikos statement. "We don't really know the full extent of what your body will do without a consciousness Jack. Im surprised that you have been pushing yourself as much as you have been. And the fact that you left the base when the team is needing you the most."

Jack places his plates on the side of the work desk hes got next to his bed. "It wasn't really a choice Raf. I had to go on account of Ratchet, Magnus and my mom all nominated that I need to heal my body so that I can continue helping them out. I can't really help them while my body was dying of starvation."

Miko grabbed the plate with the Sweet potatoes and Broccoli sat next to Jack and began shoving food into his mouth. "Look Jack, it's been longer than I can remember since we all went to forget all the trouble we have been in. how about we hop into my little geo and bounce out of here and get your body working again. I say we hit up the beach and play some beach ball and swim."

Jack too complacent to argue with Miko and accepts the force feeding. Raf walks up with the orange juice and hands Jack the glass. "Here, don't want Miko overdoing it."

….

Airachnid spins around in mid air whilst jumping and arching her back dodging blaster fire, she grabs a tree branch and kicks off from the tree and shifting her head to the left, moving her shoulders gracefully letting the lasers pass by her like a dance.

She lands in front of the new Decepticon and kicks his legs with a sweep of the leg.

Then jumping forward with a exotic dance like front flip and spreading her legs for a mid air split. She stabs her hand right through the Decepticons sternum and spins around shoving her limbs into the dirt and mud pushing her into the air, she spins and turns her head in every direction, locating the enemy.

Her limbs begin firing at the enemy; she strikes a tree limb with her web and swings rising into the air. Whistling in the darkness like a mythical beast. Her body one with the rain and shadows. Being true to herself at last. She is a predator.

She lands atop one of the Decepticons shoulders, and spits her acid right at his face as he looks up. Instantly jumping to the sky, hearing them running scared.

She doesn't know how many she got, but one thing's for sure. The Autobots training paid off.

Three quick blasts hit her back. She falls to the floor and turns her head with a hiss and her optics glowing furiously. It's the Decepticon she stabbed through the sternum. He lives. But not for long.

She lunges at him as he blasts her time and again. The night sky is filled with the screams piercing the air. She rips him apart peace by peace.

…

The optics of Optimus Prime open and he sits up. He looks around and can see that Arcee, Blockhead and Bumblebee are all up and walking around.

He smiles and looks down noticing his two children. Ace and Starlight looking up at him. "Hello children. Where is your mother?" he asks with a soft voice.

"Mom took Jack back home so he could get better." Exclaimed Starlit.

"Shes coming back now to take care of us while Aunti spider is gone." Added Ace.

Prime comes to his feet and his face comes to a pondering serious tone. "Call Airachnid. I don't like the feeling of the situation. Now is not the time for us all to be separated. And tell June that I will look after the children; she can keep an eye on Jack while Arcee gets herself together and heads over to Jack. They need someone at their side at all times. No chances will be taken."

….

Jack, Miko and Rafael drive down to the beach at night.

As they park a burst of E.M.P. blast hits the car. Killing all electrical equipment. Cell phones included.

Miko looks to the sky to see a morphing Black Hawk, she shouts "Look out. It's Megatron."

The Black Hawk fully transforms and he looks to them, "Wrong. My name is, STAR DESTROYER ALPHA…'

Suddenly two cars at either side of them transform.

The three youths jump out of the car and run as quickly as they can to the nearest building.

The Decepticons simply laugh as they walk after them. Star Destroyer orders for no blaster fire.

The 3 humans run into a abandoned bicycle shop.

Miko throws a rock into the window and they all jump through the now would be entrance.

Suddenly the roof is torn off from the building. They see that it's the new Starscream.

Jack lifts up a piece of broken pipe from the now collapsed roof. Tossing it at his face. The two other Decepticons quickly grab Rafael and Miko.

Star Destroyer slams his large hand pinning Jack to the ground, Jack spits up blood and the sound of his ribcage being broken fills the room.

"NOOOOOO. LET HIM GO!" shouts Miko pleading with the Decepticons.

Star destroyer morphs his other hand exposing smaller and much sharper tools.

"Now this, is going to be exquisite. The feeling of your flesh in my grasps brings me great joy Jack."

"Go to hell Star Destroyer, you'll never get any information out of me." proudly exclaims Jack.

"I'm not after information, I'm after your HEAD.!" States Star Destroyer Alpha as he stabs Jack in the neck. Blood squirts as he cuts.

Miko is in shock and horrified covering her mouth as tears fall down her cheeks. "no." she mutters.

Rafael is in disbelief. His brain is in denial. "This can't be happening." He says to himself.

Star Destroyer Alpha stands holding the Head of Jack. "Were done here. Transform and return to base. Bring the hostages."

They transform and leave the body of Jack.

As his phone rings, and goes to voicemail.

"Hay this is Jack Darby Prime. if I'm not picking up then I'm off saving the world. And if it's my girls then I just want to say I love you." Beep.

…..

Magnus, Bumblebee and Arcee take off through the Starbridge at the location Ratchet had picked up indicating Decepticon activity. What they will locate and see. Will start a new war.

…..

To be continued in the next chapter. 18


	18. Chapter 18

This is a work of fiction. I place no claim nor do I have any rights to any of the franchise. This is meant for entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy the story.

With your support and kind reviews this story is possible. Thank you.

**TRANSFORMERS**

**PRIME**

**ANNIHILATION p.18**

Arcee kneels before the headless body of Jack. She can't believe that this is real. She cries as her hand lifts her husband's motionless body.

In a chain of events that occurred on site, Arcee had refused to let go of Jacks headless corpse. Thus the team was forced to take the evidence with them. They couldn't take away a last moment from Arcee. They all know how much he meant to her.

She holds his body tight, she senses his soft chest and releases the body, she notices the blood covering her breast plate and looks upon his blood soaked body. She holds his body with her left hand and rubs his chest with her right hands fingers.

Noticing the broken ribs and chest.

Her mouth hangs open as she realizes that he had gone through a considerable amount of pain before his life was ended.

Her spark hurts her and she collapses to the floor on one knee. Her right hand covers her face while she still holds his body close to her chest with her left hand.

…

Airachnid looks upon Arcee and is it utter disbelief about the facts placed before her.

Her body is filled with rage unlike any other before in her history. The fury builds as her fists clench.

The powers of darkness have taken the one closest to her. The one she was wishing and wanting to spend the rest of her life with. The one she was willing to give up her dark ways for. How could she have let this happen?

It's all her fault for not lurking around him as she should have been like a good wife. As a proper partner.

And now he's gone. Airachnid turns in disbelief, behind her stands her only son. Drusus. He is looking upon his father's body in the hands of his aunt. His stare is blank and without expression. She places her hands around him as she kneels. Embracing him and showing him love. This is the last she has of Jack. The last peace and the closest she will ever have right now.

She can remember the interrogation she placed upon one of her attackers in the forest. They wanted to kill her but she managed to leave one for herself. The one that shot at her. Now the knowledge that could have helped Jack is almost irrelevant. But still of value.

Starscream is Star Destroyer Alpha.

And the new leader.

They are being targeted not for war. But as individuals.

This is more than a fight. This is revenge.

….

Ratchet places his hand upon Arcees shoulder and gently takes the body of Jack.

"I will place his body into an air tight tank containing honey, formaldehyde and other chemicals for preservation. Perhaps there might be hope. There is always reason enough to give the effort of helping our fellow team member."

Arcee stays motionless as Jacks body is taken by Ratchet and he walks off. Back to his lab. Alone and without the fallowing of any member.

They want Jack back.

Airachnid walks to Arcee, she kneels down to her and hugs her, kisses her cheek and looks at her. "Arcee, I think we should talk. You and I both need to get through this. Stay tuff for our kids."

Arcee turns her head at Airachnid. She clenches her fists and exposes her teeth as she grinds them. Her eyes narrow. … She is filled with rage and it transforms into sorrow and sadness. She buries her head in Airachnids shoulder frame and she cries in sorrow.

She embraces her. Airachnid holds her tight.

"I know Arcee. I know. It hurts. It's alright. Cry. Cry until you can't cry anymore. We can get through this. We are a family."

They both know that they have to tell this to June and Prime. But how?

…..

Starscream lays on the floor of his ship burned and damaged. His voice is soft and week.

"But I don't understand. I killed the human. I destroyed the Matrix of honor with his life."

Unicron shocks him once again. Blasting his whole body with just a single taste of what is possible with his limitless power.

"NO STAR DESTOYER. THE POINT IS YOU'RE A FOOL, JUST AS MEGATRON WAS….. the Matrix grows within the humans heart. Just as his new Autobot spark is within his heart as well. I ordered you to destroy his existence. His whole body. AND YOU BRING ME HIS HEAD!"

Star destroyer is shocked. The reality that the human could possibly live on is impossible. This means that as long as his body is not rotting away, the human has a chance? No, it can't be possible. IT CAN'T!

"Unicron, I did not realize that the human had a growing spark. I will fix this. It shall be completed."

Unicron brings Star Destroyer closer to his face.

"BE SURE THAT YOU DO, OR I WILL BRING UPON ERADICATION UPON YOU… you cowardly creature."

And with that Unicron vanishes and leaves Star Destroyer Alpha scorched and in poor operating health. Needing of repairs.

He will have to resurrect Knockout in order to provide the necessary speedy repairs. It's a good thing that Knockout died in the battle, and not in the final war.

"Set a course for the Himalayas, I have some old friend I want to see again. And put this head on ice. I have plans for a cyborg robot I want to create with this. It will be enjoyable to watch some Autobots interact with this creature."

….

Optimus prime takes the long drive with June. He drives with June knowing that something is very wrong. Bumblebee told him that he should take his children with him. And that Ultramagnus will update him on what's going on. That Magnus will look after his children while Prime and June will speak with the rest of the team. That something is very very wrong.

That something serious has happen.

And that June will need him like never before. Prime fears the worst.

….

Arcee and Airachnid sit across from each other. They sit silent and motionless twiddling their thumbs.

Thinking about the facts. About what is right in front of their eyes.

Airachnid being the one more comfortable with horrors. Speaks first. She has done terrible things to creatures and is reflecting upon how the loved ones of those she killed must have felt. She speaks, "Arcee, you need to talk to me. I don't want you bottling it all up. You cant be compromised on the field because of this."

Arcee looks up at Airachnid. "You want me to talk? How about the fact that at least I'm finally glad that at least you now know what it feels like to lose a partner. You took my old partner and now at least you know what it feels like."

Airachnid's mouth hangs open as she gasps. "How?... How could you say that? HE WAS MY JACK TOO! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVED HIM. YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE AN IDEA OF HOW…. Of you and…. Of how … I was so jealous of you and him. He loved you more Arcee. He loved you more than me. I wanted to prove that I …"

Airachnid falls to her knees and sobs as Energon tears fall to the floor.

Arcee realizes what she has done. She comes to Airachnid and comforts her. "Airachnid I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just… Just really pissed off at whoever did this. I want revenge. Jack had a baby with you too. I'm real sorry."

…..

Magnus gets off communication; he has been arranging a arrival date with the rest of the backup Autobots. The volunteers who wish to assist the final wars. What has happen to the young prime is unacceptable. The Autobots are furious; however they all know how to keep collective calm.

They will not let their emotions get the best of them. And Prime needs support right now. As he must support his woman as well. Magnus rubs his forehead armor. "Poor June."

He turns his head as he observes Optimus Prime driving in. Here we go.

…..

The Rising sun hits the ranges of the Himalayas as Star destroyer Alpha is teleported upon the ravages of a previous battle. He looks down at his scanner confirming that this indeed is the locating of the resting place of knockout as he pulls out the Dark Energon.

His powerful arm hurls the Dark Energon, stabing through the rocks and sand hitting the frame of Knockout. "Rise Knockout. I give you LIFE once again. RISE and serve your new master."

…..

June stands looking at her sons headless body suspended in artificial animation with a cocktail of chemicals and so many wires.

She's in disbelief.

Arcee and Airachnid stand next to her silent. Not knowing how to comfort a mother looking upon her son's dead body.

Ratchet keeps looking at a reading that shows up indicating power. "This isn't right. It couldn't be."

He turns around and begins walking away. June looks at him "Ratchet what is it? Is something wrong with his…. What's going on?"

Ratchet turns his head and looks at Arcee, Airachnid, and June.

"I think your son's body is carrying a Matrix. I might have to open him up."

Junes head is spinning and her eyes wide open.

The thought of her son's body being dissected rushes a flood of emotions and causes her to black out into unconsciousness.

Airachnid catches her with one of her limbs.

If Jack is carrying a Matrix somehow. They have to take it out and place it in a containment field or a temporary holder. However, he also knows that there was a slight other reading. A week one.

He can't make out what it was. Not until the Matrix is taken out. Then he can get a clear lock on to what is giving off power and readings.

…. Will continue in chapter 19.


	19. Chapter 19

This is a work of fiction. I place no claim nor do I have any rights to any of the franchise. This is meant for entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy the story.

With your support and kind reviews this story is possible. Thank you.

**TRANSFORMERS**

**PRIME**

**DECEPTION p.19**

Two weeks have passed since a death in the family has come upon the Autobots. Grief stricken team mates waited agitated as Ratchet had to do what must be done. And cut open Jacks corpse. Extracting the Matrix and placing it in a containment field.

They observed the burial of the loved ones headless body atop a mountain with the whole Autobot team present. The rain filled ambiance served as a proper passing of a loved one.

June was silent during the entire process.

Tears filled with disbelief and sorrow spoke louder than any words possible could. They took him from her. And from his loving woman and two children.

….

June was unable to rest. Agitated and restless, her mind racing through hundreds of thoughts. She could not rest. And she felt as though she deserves to see the final place of Jacks last living moments. She did not say a single word to anyone.

Like a zombie on autopilot she went through the motions of working with perfect accuracy providing medical assistance to those in need at the hospital. With only one thing on her mind. She will see the place her son died at.

She looks out the window at the strike of lighting and the heavens open up to a storm. And thus she continues till her shift at work ends.

She remembers moments of Jacks life when he was growing up. The birthdays, the holidays. Christmas, thanks giving, new years and mother's day. So many moments when he was alive and full of joy. How could this have happen? Why?

Her watch begins to beep signaling that her shift has ended. Almost automated she clocks out and simply turns her hours in. she grabs her personal belongings from the break room and goes to the parking lot. Night she once is drowning in grief. She wants her son back. She sheds tears for him. Haunted by his voice.

Fighting for sanity.

She starts her car up and drives to the abandoned and destroyed bicycle shop next to the beach.

Her car is shut off as she parks and exits the car once in park. Slowly she walks to the devastated building.

Looking upon it in disbelief. Drowning in the scent of destroyed rubble. "This is it – near as I can tell, I am standing right where Jack died."

She looks at the yellow sectioned off tape as she lifts it up and passes to look at the crime scene.

They have already used cola to remove the stain of blood. Reminding her of the fact that the Decepticon Star Destroyer took the head as a trophy.

She kneels down and her hand touches the floorboards. She places her hand over her mouth and closes her eyes as she releases tears and her heart in pain. She begins to gasp for air.

A sound comes from the back of the shop. Some rubble falls. June stands and wipes her tears. "Who's there?"

A shadowy figure comes out and enters into the moonlight, into the visibility of June.

She gasps in shock. "J… Jack, you… it… It's really you?" she stutters with wide open eyes. In horror and shock.

"Mom."

June stumbles as she walks to him. Looking at his hair and body. In disbelief.

"Have you really come back to me Jack? Is it really you?" She comes closer to him as he steps forward into full view exposing his flesh and metallic body. His skin with a grayish tint.

She stops in horror as he stands emotionless.

June ponders to herself at that site. "Get yourself together girl. It can't be him. It has to be, it must be…. Something else."

Then he speaks to her as he places his hand upon her shoulder. "you are June. The one who first named me."

June widens her eyes at his statement. "oh-!"

"The one who is my mother, who named me Jack."

"Wha—how can?—" She's shocked at the way he's speaking. It makes her uneasy.

She wonders "He looks like Jack, but he sounds so cold. So…. Hollow."

He continues speaking as his glance shifts to the very spot where he knows is his final resting place. The spot of the site of death. "I know I'm different… Perhaps it's hard for you to look at me, but it's me."

June holds herself and glances at him. "You look… so… I mean, does it hurt? It looks like you must be in pain." Referring to the metallic wires coming out of his shoulders, arms chest and legs. He appears more machine than man.

"No, the pain is dying. Now I live." He proclaims as he looks at June.

She comes closer and places her hand on his cheek feeling the warmth of his flesh. He smiles slightly at her as she asks him, "But… how? How did you come back?"

She stops touching him and turns her back to him, she pulls out a tissue and wipes falling tears from her eyes.

"This has got to be some sick joke. Miko and Rafael watched you… DIE! With their own eyes. I was there when they buried you."

He places his hands on her shoulders.

"I've come back mom. My memory… so much of it is gone. There are snippets I remember, voices and faces that last for milliseconds. But I remember you. you were an important part of my life. The names Ace, Aurelia Drusus and Starlit. It's frustrating. But I've been through so much… and I'm still not… the way I should be."

June turns around looking upon him. She thinks "His voice… its softening. He's starting to sound more like himself. Like… Jack."

…..

Airachnid, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead begin to head out to a reading Ratchet had picked up indicating strong Decepticon activity. This is now their chance to take on the enemy with full force of vengeance.

Ratchet opens the Starbridge and allows for them to leave.

As then he turns, continuing his investigation with the new Matrix he had pulled out from the heard of Jacks body. The scans and readouts all indicate that this is truly a Matrix.

How it has come to be and exist out of the flesh and blood body of a human is a puzzle within itself. But the fact is that it is here. And although all readings show that it is a matrix. It gives off a reading indication and energy inside it as well.

Almost as if it contains a sole. But how?

A loud boom is heard outside. And the base shakes. The alarms begin to sound. Ratchet opens up the security cameras and can see the Decepticon Devistator. And the Drones that came with him.

"Everybody to your defensive posts! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

…

Inside the matrix, the spirit of Jack is floating through digits of zeros and ones. Glancing at lights and energy.

"I…. i… I AM!... but… where am I? ….. I remember…. A battle… got to get out of here.!"

He looks out and can see the base on fire. He can see Ratchet being blasted countless times as his arm is taken off. He collapses to the floor. He flies through a wall and looks upon as a black Decepticon takes children from Magnus destroying his mid section and ripping him in two pieces.

"I… I know this place! This is… the Autobot base. But…. How did I get here? … WHAT IS GOING ON?"

He tries to punch one of the Decepticons only to discover he is Immaterial. . . Just energy. Or a spirit. He can't tell. But he takes account that not one takes notice of him. No one must be perceiving him in this form.

"NO! It can't end this way! A BODY… The power I need is still in the body! The body is definitely still there. I can feel the raw power stirring within…. If I can reclaim it."

The Spirit of Jack that once was within the core of the Matrix of Honor now bursts quickly to the Autobot frame that use to be the second body to Jack.

He jumps to it, taking it head on.

A deep voice speaks and Ratchet hears it while he is on the floor.

"I'm alive again… ALIVE!"

…

The Autobots Arcee, Airachnid, Bulkhead and Bumblebee take the Decepticons head on during their mission.

Leaving no mercy.

Fighting for love, for anger, for vengeance and all the sorrow these enemies have brought upon them. Not a single one will leave this place alive.

Autobots wage there battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons.

….

TO BE CONTINUED.

It has just begun. Chapter 20 is in developmental stages.

I want to make this story good for everyone.

Please favorite, follow and review to support this fanfic.


	20. Chapter 20

This is a work of fiction. I place no claim nor do I have any rights to any of the franchise. This is meant for entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy the story.

With your support and kind reviews this story is possible. Thank you.

**TRANSFORMERS**

**PRIME**

**LIFE AND DEATH p.20**

The Autobots clear out the rubble and damaged pieces of machinery caused by the surprise attack by the Decepticons.

The loss they have suffered at the forces of evil is painful.

Ultra Magnus in two pieces, and in horrible pain. Not so much of the physical. But the fact that two children under his protection are now gone. Kidnapped and will undoubtedly be held as leverage against them.

However, a new fact has come into light.

Jack is alive, and in his Autobot form.

They look upon him as he assists them, moving completely normally and well aware of all his memories. He knows who he is and has no faults to mention. Other than the fact that he is furious about the loss of the children.

Ratchet is working on the body of Magnus. Placing him back together and giving him extra Energon to keep his comrade alive and well. Yet he ponders, what will Arcee think once she arrives. She is already finishing up her strike upon the Decepticon target.

….

June arrives at her home with the Cyborg Jack.

Not a single word was spoken by him during this whole drive. He sits their, silent. She takes note that he doesn't seem to breath. And why should he, it would appear as though the only part of him that is human truly is the head. And for that matter she doesn't even know how much of it is flesh and blood. Is there even any blood?

Regardless of this fact. She knows that she has to protect him. Or at least she feels this way. And she has to keep him away from other people. Nobody should see him. Not like this. Not yet. But one thing she understands… that she has to tell the Autobots about him. They need to know.

But one thing is always in her mind. Her son is back. Even if it's just a piece of him. Her son is back.

She pulls up to the driveway and presses the garage door button in her car. The door lifts and she drives the car in.

Jack exits as the garage door closes and he looks at June.

"Is this the place you wanted to take me to?"

June locks the car as she looks at him, wondering about his question, and asks.

"You really don't remember everything do you?"

Jack looks down appearing utterly defeated.

"I wish I could remember. All I'm capable of understanding is that there is a similarity between us. I feel like I can trust you."

June smiles and knows that what Jack is referring to, has to be the bond between a mother and her children.

She comes closer to Jack, taking his hand and leading him to his old room.

"Do you remember this place Jack?"

He looks around the room. Observing the posters, the computer, and the video games. Looking at his old study books and opening the closet, looking at his old clothing.

"I don't understand what you are showing me June."

She walks to his side looking at his face. Wondering about just how much does this Jack understand about the world? Is he… could he truly be just like a new born?

"Jack, I want you to… I don't know how much you're capable of understanding… what you're doing… what I'm trying to say is… you and I… were not… I wish I knew how to say this."

Jack turns slowly looking upon her with a slight innocent smile upon his face.

"June, I understand the difference between us. Your body is warm and soft. My body is cold and hard. I know you created me and named me. But I'm capable of having feelings and I care about you. I want you to finish creating me and maybe help me be more like you."

June feels her heart sink inside of her. Tears begin to build up in her eyes as she sniffles.

"Jack… I'm… so sorry… It's not that simple…. And it's not what you think. I'm happy you're able to walk and talk. But I'm starting to understand you myself right now."

She looks down and comes to a conclusion in her mind. "His understanding of good and evil must be incomplete as well. He must have escaped from the Decepticons somehow to be so oblivious to life. Or his mind got damaged in the process of being dead for so long. Either way, he needs me. and I am his mother."

June looks at him.

"I don't know if it's possible. But I'm worried you might follow a bad order from someone."

Jacks smile disappears at her statement as he responds.

"And then what will happen to me? Will I be disassembled?"

She is shocked at what he just proclaimed to her. His voice was filled with anger just then.

He takes a step away from her. "You plan to destroy me don't you!"

She comes closer to him.

"Now calm down. Just because you're a Machine doesn't mean that- - -"

Jacks expression becomes cold and expressionless at her statement.

"I'm a machine… that's all I am… a stupid… unfinished… cold machine. That means… all my memories… are just a program as well."

He looks at the mirror in the room on the wall. Looking at his wired and discolored body. Turning his head and glancing at the brown long trench coat in the closet. He grabs it and pushes June out of the way.

Running through the hall, opening the front door.

He puts on the trench coat as the rain hits his body. Running into the darkness. He hears the shouts of June as she tries to keep up with him. But his speed is unmatched by any living creature.

He runs quickly. Into the shadows and off towards the city.

Alone.

…

As the sun rises hitting the peak of the mountains of Nevada, the clouds begin to change formation coinciding with the weather. For the forecast today would appear as it will be another rainy day.

Inside the Autobot base, Jack is lying down on a large metal bed while Ratchet is performing scans of his frame. Inspecting all that he can.

The other Autobots are observing as he does so. Bulkhead, Arcee, Airachnid, Bumblebee and Prime are all watching. Glad that he has returned.

And Jack has already explained his story of his momentous return to the living.

It would appear that his body was the chosen for a new Matrix to be formed for the people of earth. All that the Autobots had felt from him really did turn out to be true. He really was a prime. but it turned out that he was a Prime for Earth.

Not only this, but being around Optimus so much, his spirit must have bonded with the Matrix of leadership, and the radiation must have recognized Jacks growing bond not only to Optimuses Spark, but the Matrix must have seeded a new spark inside Jack, and his own spirit must have reproduced a Matrix itself with his new founding spark. Except his Matrix. Would appear to be the Matrix of honor.

Arcee walks up to Jack.

"So it would appear that not even death can keep you from me a hun."

Jack looks over and offers his rebuttal.

"Naw, I just sort of decided to say screw death, and walked back over to the base ya know."

Arcee smiles, she can see that Jack didn't loose his sense of humor.

"were going to have to really hunt down the Cons Jack. They took the-"

Jack cuts her off as he holds her hand.

"I know Arcee. Trust me, we will get them back. And the Decepticons will never rise again when were through with them. This is personal now."

Airachnid turns her head and looks at Optimus.

"So what do you think this is? Is it the real Jack?"

Prime looks at Airachnid.

"It would appear to be so. Ratchet is a gifted scientist and doctor. If his tests so far have all shown that our friend has truly returned to us. Then it is not our place to question the graces of fortune when they shine upon us."

Primes communicator goes off. He knows that its June calling him. It's a bit early for her to be up and around on a Sunday. He wanted to organize a search party and take off in about 3 minutes so they could try to find the kids without worrying June.

…..

The rain begins to fall from the sky. coming down and hitting the Cyborgs shoulders. He had found a black baseball cap on the ground. It wasn't serving anyone any services. So he decided to put it to his use. At least it will hide his face from the people around him.

Even though on a rainy day not that many people are out and about in the rain as he has discovered.

He looks to his side and notices a young girl playing in the rain with her puppy dog splashing about in the grass.

"Isn't she cold?" he wonders to himself.

The smile on her face and joy in her playful words brings him a smile as well observing a child and her dog.

He is curious about them but doesn't want to bother them. He looks to his left and he can see construction workers finishing up with laying out off limits signs and hazard cones around the construction of a new mall that appears 70 percent completion.

He feels something softly hit his foot. Looking down he notices a baseball.

"I'm sorry mister." Says the little girl as she runs up to him wearing a yellow rain coat and yellow rain coat hat.

"it's alright." Say's Jack. He picks up the ball and gives it to her.

"Do you wanna play with us?" she asks innocently with a smile.

Jack smiles. "Sure."

…

June arrives through Starbridge, she looks upon Prime and the other Autobots. She was told that Prime had something serious to tell her.

Some of the other Autobots had already gone on a search or are just leaving right now.

But she is looking at Optimus and she glances at the Autobot frame of Jack. Its standing with its hands folded as Ratchet is inspecting some final parts of him.

Optimus walks over to her and kneels down.

"June. This might be hard to hear for you. but please prepare yourself for a shock."

Jack walks to her,

She looks in disbelief as his stride is similar to that of the original Jack. This can't be happening.

"Mom. …"

Her eyes are wide open at the sound of his voice. Her body frozen in place.

"Mom, it's me. It's Jack. Inside this body."

…

Arcee had received a small but strange reading on her scout reading when she was the first to leave for patrol of any and all signature readings that might be a sign of Decepticon activity.

Yet she already got information from Prime about the Cyborg Jack from Prime when he was on a call from her.

They already suspect that this might possibly be a Decepticon trick.

But she knows that this will have to be handled delicately.

She drives in her motorcycle form with the hologram of Sadie. The Starbridge took her as close to downtown as possible. The rest is for her to follow her radar to this Cyborgs.

…

The Cyborg is playing with the young girl and the puppy dog. Tossing the ball back and forth to each other. The puppy running frantically between them in joy.

The girl trying to impress the him with her strength foolishly throws the ball a little sloppily and it goes right past him. Into the brush behind him.

Jack smiles. "It's alright. I'll get it."

As he runs into the trees and brush looking for the ball he hears the little girl scream. He quickly turns and looks only to see a man running with her in his hands. Running to the off limits constructing site.

Jack kicks off trying to quickly pick up speed only to slip in the mud and fall.

The Man runs to the building site and keeping the girl held tight. She notices that he is holding a gun and a bag. She wonders if he's a robber. She hears the sound of sirens. Is he going to hold her hostage?

He runs up the stairs of the mall that's being built. Nobody is at the site. Just him. He runs into a dark room. The only light provided is from the windows that haven't been provided yet.

Jack runs into the street only to be cut off by Arcee.

"Hold it right there Cyborg." She orders him.

"Cyborg? No you don't understand. I'm very busy right now."

He takes off past her as she tries to cut him off with her Autobot arm coming out from the side of her and grabbing his coat. Ripping it off him.

She stops in shock of the sight of him. As he stops realizing that he is now without his coat. But he stands still for a brief moment. Only to continue to what's even more important. The girl.

Arcee watches him run. She had dropped the coat and placed her hand back inside its compartment. And slowly drove after the Cyborg.

Jack runs to the sound of the girl. He stops for a second next to a mirror. Looking at his now exposed body.

All the wires and metal. And now he can see that in the dark, his eyes glow red like a demon of some sort. He takes off his hat and leaves it on the floor. Running up the stairs.

The girl in the corner crying. And the man standing above her pointing the gun at her face.

"I'm telling you if you don't be quiet I'm going to knock you silly."

Suddenly he is talked by a blur of motion. Breaking through a wall and blood squirts all over the place. The girl yells in horror and runs off looking for a place to hide.

Arcee was waiting outside when she hears the noise and yell of the girl. She quickly drives inside the building looking for the girl that yelled.

The Cyborg starts to rise and looks down at what remains of the human he attacked. He can see what he had done to the man. He is crushed by not only the force of his powerful arms. But the impact of the wall and the Cyborgs body crushing him as well.

"Dear god no… what have I done?"

He tries to lift him a little only to see how limp he is. He tries to shake him to wake him only to see his body not respond but merely stay motionless.

"I'm sorry… I … I didn't mean to.. Please forgive me… I didn't want to …. I was only trying to stop you.. I'm sorry."

He stands and looks at his body covered in the other mans blood. He hears a slight yelp of a puppy dog. He follows the sound. Hoping to return the puppy to its rightful owner.

…

Arcee finds the little girl and looks at her hidden behind a pillar.

"Hay little girl. You alright? Your not hurt are you?"

The girl runs in front of Sadie.

"There's a-"

Suddenly they hear the sound of a loud squeal and barking.

The girl runs to the noise knowing that it's her dog. As Arcee drives after her ready to transform and defend the little one as if she was her own daughter.

….

The cyborg is trying to call the pup to him as he is kneeld on both knees looking at him.

"Come on puppy. I'm your friend. Remember I was playing with you and your owner. Come on don't be like that. Please come out so we can go back outside and play again."

He hears a gasp.

He slowly stands and looks at where the sound came from.

The little girl is standing motionless and frightened.

He takes one step towards her. "Hay I was just trying to get your dog so we could –"

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME." she runs behind the motorcycle that Sadie is on. "Please. DON'T COME NEAR ME! IT'S A MONSTER."

Jack stays frozen, looking down at his hands covered in blood. He whispers to himself in a sad voice. "a monster."

He clenches his fists.

Arcee tries to talk to him as she can see what's happening to him. "Jack I want you to come with"

"STOP!" he quickly turns around and runs to the window and jumps out. "STOP LOOKING AT ME!"

…

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21

This is a work of fiction. I place no claim nor do I have any rights to any of the franchise. This is meant for entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy the story.

With your support and kind reviews this story is possible. Thank you.

**TRANSFORMERS**

**PRIME**

**MIRROR p.21**

June stands in front of a lake, observing the reflection of the star and sky above within the pitch black water.

She wonders about Jack. All that he has done, all that he is, all that he has given and sacrificed… all this and more… yet he has suffered the most out of all.

She wishes she could take the sole of his out of the Cybertronean body, and birth him a new human body so that he could be human again.

Except, … except the new cyborg… is that Jack as well? Is he capable of being what he use to be? .. she can't know any other way than discovering his personality.

And to do so, she would have to find him.

When Arcee had found him, she had told June everything. How he acted and behaved. The look in his eyes, and his words. It wasn't easy for Arcee to observe the Cyborg. She had shared many memories with that body. The fact that it was altered by the Cons surely infuriates them all.

However, June knows her son better than anyone. and what she understands, is that it saddens her to know that this Cyborg is out there… alone and with nobody to share a moment with.

She wipes a tear away from her eye. "Come on girl. You can't feel sorry for that Cyborg. He can't possibly be just like a human. There is no proof yet."

A noise comes from the brush behind her.

June slowly turns around as her heart jumps and her pulse shoots up, adrenalin is released into her body system.

In the darkness of the trees and brush are two red glowing eyes. The body comes out of the shadows to expose an assassin drone, the emblem of the Decepticons sits upon its chest.

Surprisingly the drone is the same size as a human. ( Are the Decepticons adjusting their crew? Is Star Destroyer Alpha developing a new plan?)

June takes a step back in horror, as the drone continues to walk closer and exposing a sharp blade released from its forearm.

"No! OPTIMUS HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP!"

The Drone jumps into the air taking on the attack towards June. Pushing his blade foreword in the direction of her chest.

June closes her eyes in fear, as she falls to her back splashing in the shallow water. … she hears the sound of metal collide.

Opening her eyes to see the Cyborg standing over her body, blocking the blade with one hand. He throws a right hook and destroys the faceplate of the drone. Toppling to the dirt.

June looks at him as he turns to look at her, lowering his head and a slight smile appears on his face. He offers his hand to her.

She looks upon him in shock that he is standing in front of her. She slowly reaches for his hand.

The drone bursts to its feet quickly and stabs Jack through the chest.. June gasps as red fluids hit her face and drips hit the water turning it a bright pink tint.

She looks at the cyborg in shock as she sees… it…. Jack… bleeding looking at the blade.

"Jack.. no."

The buzzing of an alarm fills the forest and June stirs awake. She realizes that it was all a dream. .. or a nightmare.

She looks at the clock to notice the time is 6am. Yet it is a Saturday. No work today.

Regardless of that fact. There is no way she could actually go back to sleep at this point. Not only is she stressed beyond measure right now. But also she has perspired and her pajamas are damp, as well as her bed sheets.

She gets out of bed and walks over to the closet picking out a red long sleeve turtle neck shirt, and a pair of black slacks and some underwear, as well as a towel. She sighs and closes her eyes.

"What sort of dream was that? Does Jack need my help?"

….

The Cyborg walks through the city streets, he had discovered another trench coat and baseball cap to conceal his true form.

He sits on a bench in the city square. Looking at all the normal people. Observing the fathers with their sons. And the mothers with their children. He looks upon the happy couples, and a young man giving his girl a necklace for a present.

The sound of the city square clock goes off, and birds fly off into the clouds.

Jack thinks to himself. "What a wonderful sky."

He hears a little girl giggle, and she speaking to her mother "Look mommy, puppets."

Jack looks over and he sees they are looking through the window of a toy shop. The toys are all mechanical and moving around the toy train set.

The little girl's mother smiles and kneels down and looks at the toy puppets. "Aren't they cute honey? They almost look alive."

"Mommy.. What's wrong with them? Why don't the puppets talk or wave hi?"

The mother giggles and smiles at her daughters innocent question. "Why? Well because there puppets, because you see, puppets aren't people honey."

"But why don't puppets talk mommy?"

Her mother smiles and takes her child's hand. "we will talk about it on the way hone honey."

The little girl smiles, "Mommy, do they get to go home too?"

"Of course honey, all of them live in that toy store, so that the man who created them can take care of them and make sure that whoever wants to take them, which they will be properly cared for."

Jack waits for the two of them to walk off and he stands up, and walks over to the toy shop window. He takes a long pause and deep observation of all the mechanical movements of the toys. "Do I have a home? Where should I go to? ….. Where do I belong?"

….

Star Destroyer Alpha stands observing Knockout genetically altering another creation, …. "Working on another design Knockout?"

Knockout turns and looks at his new master.

"Another toy to give the Autobots some trouble. I had an idea on how to lower their moral even more so."

Star Destroyer smiles and walks over to the pod containing the pool of genetics. He notices that its not even close to being properly formed into a body.

"What about the cyborg you had designed with the head of the earth Prime Jack?"

Knockout looks down.

"I had a technical difficulty with that design. It wasn't turning out properly, and I couldn't get it to turn on. Not only this, but I couldn't upload any of the programming you desired."

Star Destroyer walks closer to Knockout.

"So what did you do?"

Knockout looks into the Optics of his commander.

"I didn't do anything. I left him one day and the next he was gone. And the scanners have trouble picking up something so small. You have to be within a 5 mile radius to lock on him. He use to put out more energy but as of the last few days, his systems have stabilized. It's complicated, but I am working on it sir."

Star Destroyer turns around and walks off. "See that you do."

…

"June, maybe you should wait here at the base. It might be safer for you." states Arcee.

June shakes her head to reject the offer. "It's alright."

Prime steps over and kneels down, "June, we don't know if some of the Decepticons might be after this Cyborg, or if he was created as a trick, or some form of deception. We can't be sure of anything until we find out. It's just not safe for you."

June sighs as she places her hands on the chest covering her heart. "I, … don't know if there is some plot or trick. But, maybe this whole thing has something more important going on. Maybe… he's hurt and needs me."

Arcee closes her optics and can feel her spark twist and turn.

June looks up at the two Autobots. "All I understand is that people are going to feel threatened by him and that's why they would want to destroy him."

Arcee lowers herself to eye level with June. "Hay maybe I'm out of line when I say this, but from what it looks like, the Cyborg is doing everything he can to avoid you, and us."

"I know… it's my fault he's doing that. I caused him to run away in the first place."

…..

The Matrix of honor is taken by a gravity generator controlled by Ratchet. He guides it into the frame of Jack.

"Looks like it is fully accepted into your new spark. It's one and the same. Not surprising since it grew out of your human body."

Jacks spark containment bonds with the matrix and closes the port. He rises up and smiles.

"I can totally contradict almost everything you just said Ratchet."

"True that it came out of your flesh and blood body. However, what's proper is that now your body will truly not only begin to take form of a Prime. but after the fact, you shall be able to combine with Optimus into a new Cybertronian."

Jack turns his head looking at Ratchet and trying to comprehend what he had just said.

"Combine?"

Ratchet smiles.

"Yes Jack. According to the readings, your spark is practically a sister spark to the one Prime carries. That indicates to me that there is a 90 percent chance that both you and Optimus will be able to Combine into a new, perhaps Omega Prime."

Jack stands shocked and in amazement.

"Then can Prime and I try this right now?"

Ratchet turns around and begins placing the tools and equipment back into place on his work station.

"Unforchanitly that will have to wait for another time Jack. Optimus, Arcee and Prime have taken off to a Privet mission."

Jack is in confusion. Nobody told him anything about that. What are they up to?

"What kind of mission are they on Ratchet."

Ratchet turns his head to glance at Jack.

"I was told to not tell you anything about that Jack. June wishes to speak to you about it herself. But perhaps you have much more important matters to attend to. You will need enough space to metamorph into your new body. Not only this, but once that is done, you should spend some time with your children, and your little brother and sister. And another thing, your wife, Airachnid, has been behaving strangely. You should look into it."

Jack understands that now is not the time for questions. Ratchet is 100 percent correct. Jack has his own troubles to deal with.

…

The cyborg walks alongside the destruction of several electronic components, cars, engines and myriad of home devices. Not a single thought is crossing his mind, more rather, he looks upon them in understanding, that they no longer served a purpose, that's why they must be here.

He picks up a broken remote control toy, looking at its head and wondering what this creature must have behaved like in its last moments.

A voice calls to him. "Stop right there Droid."

Jack turns curious at the command and proclamation. He sees a 6 foot tall proto form decepticon similar to the pattern of a red and black armor.

"Who… who are you?" requests Jack in a confused manner.

"I don't have a title. I have one simple mission, brother. To destroy you."

He runs at Jack attacking him with a powerful roundhouse kick to his side.

Jack slams into the side of a crushed jeep. He rises up looking at the creature walking towards him. "Why would you call me brother?"

The Decepticon stops and pulls out a blade from its forearm.

"You and I share similar designs. I too am a Robot sharing the same Creator as you. That makes us brothers."

Jack stands to his feet and takes off the jacket exposing the body he has come to hate. Dropping both his jacket and his hat.

The creature charges at Jack. "Your electronic and flesh brain has malfunctioned. That's why I was created. To terminate YOU!"

Jack jumps as hard as he can. His powerful hydraulics propel him to the top of a mount of stacked cars. He lands and looks at the droid. "Stop this now. I don't want to destroy you brother."

The droid jumps in the direction of Jack. "You have been malfunctioning."

He slashes down splitting the car Jack was standing atop of. Jack had barely enough time to dodge the attack and come back to ground level.

The droid crouches atop the pile of cars. His hydraulics explode with furious power and he tackles Jack clenching him in his grip as they slam into a pile of electronics, the pile falls upon them burying them from sight.

Jack struggles trying to break free and notices that the droid is starting to glow. And the droid speaks.

"Now we will die together. You should be happy."

Jack is surprised at the statement. "What? Why would you do that? Don't kill yourself."

"I have my orders." Declares the droid in a cold monotone proclamation.

Jack Grabs both of the Droids shoulders and rips both the arms off from the droid, releasing himself from the grip and jumps through the mound he was buried under as the droid explodes with the effect of a pound of compound four.

….

The radar systems had picked up both Jack and the Droid the moment they both came in rainge of each other.

Prime, Arcee and June had reached Jack the moment of the explosion. Prime and Arcee had agreed to not accompany June, she begged them not to come with her when she would be approaching Jack. She wishes to regain his trust.

Reluctantly they had agreed to not join her.

And now is her chance. As she dismounts Arcee and runs past the nonexistent security and charges into the junk yard. She runs towards the light and smoke.

She can see Jack in his trench coat. Standing on the ground, in front of the fire.

She calls out to him.

"JACK! Oh thank god you're alright. Thank heaven it's you. Please, will you come home now. we don't have much time, you can explain what happen here later. I can order you to come home with me if you want."

Jack continues to look at the fire. He silently whispers to himself. "Brother. … I'm sorry for your orders."

He turns and looks at June as he puts his hat back on. She is shocked at the sadness in his eyes.

"Even you June, would try to order me."

He jumps atop a mound of cars and pushes off running away faster than anything June has seen before.

….

They drive back slowly, silently. June had decided to sit inside Optimus. And Prime can see, and feel that June is not alright.

"June, whats wrong? You did your best. It's not over yet."

June pulls out a tissue from her pocket and wipes her tears that had begun to build up.

"I wasn't able to convince him, he's still running away from me… his mother."

A tear falls down her cheek. She sniffles and wipes away the tear.

"I came to him offering to order him. Trying to command him. I had no idea that he was sad. And now all I did is hurt him even more. He probably doesn't even remember everything from the past and now he hates me."

Prime chimes in trying to speak logic to her.

"June, you shouldn't think like that. he doesn't hate you. I understand that you are going through a troubling amount of emotions right now, but you must remember that he just got through with a fight. And you yourself said that he posses practically no memories at all. Other than some faces and voices. It is possible that he is avoiding you because of something else. And Arcee did say that it seemed like he was ashamed of something when she was with that little girl."

June seemed puzzled at this statement. She understands that the autobots posses a spark and there for are able to have emotions and they have similarities of what would be called a heart and a consciousness.

But the cyborg is nothing but a limited amount of parts and a cybernetic brain. He couldn't have a soul. He can't have anything more than limitations of awareness. He can't be like the old Jack. Jack… he… he can't be. This is something else.

"That can't be Prime. He can't have those sorts of thoughts; he doesn't have a spark or soul."

"Oh really June? You who just spoke about all his emotions? You more than anyone are treating him like a human."

….

To be continued.

I have been working on some video editing and gaining new inspiration for the story. So the chapters are changing and I am growing the story into a better drama.

I know I slowed down, but stick with me, more is coming. I have new material. And better ideas on how to evolve this. And Jack is going to meet Jack soon.


	22. Chapter 22

This is a work of fiction. I place no claim nor do I have any rights to any of the franchise. This is meant for entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy the story.

With your support and kind reviews this story is possible. Thank you.

**TRANSFORMERS**

**PRIME**

**DOWNFALL p.22**

The Cyborg walks within an abandoned car factory observing his own possible place of shelter. Knowing that he needs a proper place to stay. A place to come back to, and stay safe.

He sits down and observes old welding tools. He notices a broken peace of glass on the wall. He stands and walks over to the peace. Bending over and lifting it, and dusting off the built up grime. Looking upon his own face.

He has not properly looked at himself yet since his new form has been forced upon him. Looking at his own appearance. Remembering what that little girl called him.

"A monster. Or am I a puppet. Or a just a mad machine?"

He places the peace of glass back to the floor and takes a pause. Looking at his hands. Looking at his own body.

He begins to cry and hyperventilate.

"MY….. my hands…. my body… my soul."

Jack falls to his knees. Burying his face into his palms.

"What am … I? why am I here? … why?"

….

June sits up from bed, and looks over at the clock. 5am.

She looks over and notices that Optimus is not in bed with her again.

"I move in with him to be closer to him and be a family, and he still focuses more on work rather than me…. I suppose I can understand why. After all, the way Star Destroyer has been acting really is much more evil than Megatron."

She stands from bed and walks over to the alarm, and turns it off. Obviously no longer needing to use it tonight, with no intentions of going back to sleep. The only thing on her mind at the moment is coffee, and spending time with her son Jack.

But the thought of the Cyborg enters her mind.

"Why am I feeling so worried? Why am I thinking so much about him? Why did I try to protect him back then?"

She walks out of the room and enters the bedroom of her two twin children.

A smile and the feeling of calm is brought over June.

"Time will tell and show all. I really hope he's alright out there."

…..

Deep in space. A dead and lonesome planet floats through space. Waiting to live. Waiting to die. Waiting for a true definitive answer to its own powerless form.

And yet it possesses some form of life. Deep inside its own core.

A spark.

A blur of light. A motion of life.

It hears him…. It hears the cyborg.

The link between flesh and metal.

The link between life and death.

A entity suffering just as much as Primus himself.

The cyborg. The result of JUDGMENT DAY. His birth if one of suffering and pain. Distrust and punishment. Holding the burden of the human hate. The way the flesh and blood creatures hurt one another. And the way the cybertronians fight to the death.

"I can hear you." speaks PRIMUS.

"I can feel you….."

Gears shift and parts morph. The planet cybertron begins to transform once again.

Primus has found his chosen one.

"Now, to the day we all are one."

….

Star Destroyer Alpha shouts to his new drone army.

"now my men. The plan is simple. Bring a terror upon the human race to bring out the Autobots. Separate them. Make them reach out to one another. Should you kill some of them I will reward you.

But that is not the clear and true mission.

TARGET PRIME AND JACK. BOTH THE PRIMES. I WANT THE SPARKS WITHIN THEM. And I shall be the one to rip both their children apart.

And prepare a torture table harness for the females. Knockout will take great pleasure in giving them an experience to die for."

He turns and embraces his powers of darkness. This way he will remain.

Till the day all wrongs are written.

"Now go."

…

This chapter is short I know. But it is for a reason.

If you have stuck with me up to now.

Things are about to pay off.

Thumbs up to you all. :)


	23. Chapter 23

my friends.

i wish to share something with you.

i want to let you know something.

i know that you have noticed a long pause in my normal habit of sharing the story as it moves foreword.

and to be perfectly honest, i loved the way it was moving.

but then something happen.

the way the story was moving and the path the story was taking, i loved it.

and i really did love how the story was progressing.

until when i changed the path of the story.

i know that some of you really notice the path in which it changed. it became something that is not part of the passion i had going.

even though the beat and formula was still in the story. simply because of the style a writer or formulaic grammar a person has.

but one thing is for sure.

i want to save it.

and i am currently working on a other projects containing much investment.

but nothing to me is more important than all of you.

i wish to share honesty to you all right now.

this is me being open to my fans right now.

so anyone who is reading this at this moment.

this is me.

opening to you. sharing and asking you.

dont give up on me.

i want to entertain you.

and give you something even better than anything i have written.

i know that you must have felt and notice a change in my style, and i am sorry for leaving for a while.

...

but no more.

...

if you give me a chance.

i promise you...

i will give you something like never before.

but i am sorry for now.

and i will return this year.

with a large come back to end this chapter in my transformers story.

and start something new.

it will be something completely different.

my passion is back.

and i am returning.


	24. Chapter update 24

I'm back.

i am so sorry for being gone for so long.

really i cant tell you how many times i have wanted to return and continue my story on here.

and now i'm back.

soon i will give you all what you have been waiting for from me.

a conclusion. an ending.

the next 3 chapters will finally wrap everything up.

thank you for being with me for so long up to now.

*i bow to you all. and beg for you to not leave me.*

expect the next chapter to be posted tomorrow.

i thank you. for everything.


End file.
